A Proposta
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Eu sabia que estava completamente louca quando respondi 'sim' para me casar com o cara que eu tinha acabado de conhecer. Mas algo me disse que essa loucura seria a melhor coisa na minha vida. # CAPÍTULOS CURTOS! #
1. Capítulo 1

**A Proposta**

**Autora**: Kessy Rods

**Shipper**: Bella & Edward

**Gênero**: Romance/Humor

**Censura**: K+

**Sinopse**: Eu sabia que estava completamente louca quando respondi 'sim' para me casar com o cara que eu tinha acabado de conhecer. Mas algo me disse que essa loucura seria a melhor coisa na minha vida.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas todo mundo sabe disso. :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**BPOV**

Eu permaneci ali, encarando o cara de olhos verdes que morava na casa em frente à minha, meus olhos arregalados e minha boca aberta. O. Que. Diabos. Foi. Isso?

"O quê?" coloquei meus pensamentos confusos para fora enquanto ele parecia estar sem fôlego em antecipação.

"Case comigo." Ele repetiu, e então eu sabia que estava louca.

Quero dizer, esse cara nem sequer me conhecia, e apesar do fato que eu pensava que ele era a amostra masculina mais desejável da Terra (e talvez de outros planetas), não tinha nenhuma maneira que este cara estivesse me pedindo, do nada, sem sequer ter tido uma conversa normal comigo, não tinha nenhuma forma que esse cara estivesse me pedindo pra casar com ele.

"O que... Quer dizer... o que diabos você... e-eu só..." eu não estava sendo coerente, mas você provavelmente ficaria da mesma forma se estivesse experienciando algo assim.

"Olhe... Eu acho que você deve estar pensando que eu sou louco," ele disse, seus olhos brilhando com determinação. "mas eu não posso esconder meus sentimentos por você mais. Eu simplesmente não posso. Por favor case comigo."

Eu continuei encarando-o, tão em choque eu estava olhando como uma pessoa idiota, e ele me ofereceu um sorriso doce e gentil. Do tipo que me fez derreter.

"Você nem sequer sabe o meu nome." Eu argumentei.

"É claro que eu sei o seu nome, Bella." Ele sorriu, e ouvi-lo dizer meu nome foi... maravilhoso.

"M-mas," gaguejei. "você não sabe nada sobre mim."

"Eu sei que você tem um pai que se preocupa tanto com você que vem para o jantar todas as noites, mesmo morando do outro lado da cidade. Eu sei que você trabalha em uma editora, embora eu não saiba o que você faz lá, desculpe. Eu também sei que você não gosta de festas, e recusa veementemente todos os eventos sociais que a sua amiga Jessica convida você. E eu sei que você é extremamente bonita e tem um coração de ouro; e eu também sei que estou irrevogavelmente apaixonado por você."

Eu apenas permaneci ali, encarando-o como estava fazendo nos últimos dez ou vinte minutos, desde que essa conversa louca tinha começado. Quer dizer, eu estava apenas pegando meu jornal e quando fechei minha porta, ouvi alguém bater, então abri a minha porta de novo e esse cara, deus-grego, estava ali colocando sua pergunta no ar. Sem "oi", "como você está?" ou "seu cabelo parece uma droga", porque honestamente, parecia. Eu não tinha penteado meu cabelo ainda. Mas não, esse cara apenas disse "case comigo" como se não fosse nada, e agora estávamos aqui.

"Eu... eu..." murmurei. "Eu não sei o que te dizer."

"Apenas diga 'sim', eu fico feliz com isso." Ele sorriu.

"Eu não posso dizer 'sim'." Não importava o quanto eu quisesse dizer 'sim' para ele, eu não podia. Ainda. "Eu nem sequer conheço você."

"Mas..." ele parecia frustrado, e eu estava mais ainda. "Bella..." ele estava reclamando como uma criança e isso era meio fofo.

"Oh meu deus, você está aqui!" Ambos olhamos para atrás dele, para ver uma mulher olhando pra ele com seus olhos escuros brilhando com alívio. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu estava apenas perguntando uma coisa pra Bella" ele sussurrou.

A mulher olhou pra mim, me deu um educado sorriso e depois olhou pra ele novamente. "O que você estava perguntando?"

Ele corou, e parecia que ele não iria dar a ela qualquer resposta. Então, eu disse a ela. "Ele pediu para casar comigo."

"Você O QUE?" ela gritou. "Você está fodidamente louco?"

"Mas..." ele tentou explicar, mas ela não estava mais escutando.

Olhando pra mim, ela sorriu brevemente. "Eu sinto muito se ele perturbou você. Ele apenas... Ele não pensa antes de fazer alguma coisa. Eu realmente sinto muito."

Eu estava a cada segundo mais confusa com o que estava acontecendo na minha porta da frente.

"O...kay... Quem é você?"

"Eu sou Alice. Ele é meu irmão Edward. Por favor, perdoe meu irmão."

"Ei, eu quis dizer aquilo! Eu não estava mentindo!" ele reclamou ao lado dela. Ela não lhe deu um único olhar.

"Okay Alice. Eu só estou confusa." Eu disse, esperando por algum tipo de explicação.

"Eu explico pra você mais tarde... Assim que eu levar esse cara pra casa. Ele precisa de uma pequena conversa sobre modos sociais."

Eu ri um pouco, então eu me senti mal por ele. Ele era louco? Quer dizer, realmente louco? Do tipo que precisa de medicação? Era por isso que ele tinha feito isso? Eu não sabia, e enquanto eu estava vendo Alice e Edward atravessarem a rua para a casa em frente à minha, eu de repente me encontrei esperando ansiosa a visita de Alice em breve.

* * *

**N/A: **_Então, o que acharam? Me digam nas reviews._

_Essa fanfic eu escrevi primeiro em inglês, pra treinar. Ela já está finalizada e agora eu estou postando em português, portanto a frequência de posts vai depender apenas das reviews. :)_

_Até! :)_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas todo mundo sabe disso. :P_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**EPOV**

Alice começou a gritar comigo assim que colocamos nossos pés para dentro da casa.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ FODIDAMENTE LOUCO? VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO PODE PEDIR PARA ELA _CASAR_ COM VOCÊ DAQUELE JEITO!"

Eu suspirei e me joguei no sofá. "Não importa. Ela não me respondeu."

"É claro que não," ela disse, ainda zangada. "ela não te conhece, Edward. Você não pode fazer isso."

"Mas eu a amo."

"Não, você não a ama. Você apenas acha ela bonita."

"Não, eu a amo, Alice. Eu nunca conheci alguém tão lindo por dentro e por fora como ela. Ela é única."

"Como você sabe disso? Você não a conhece."

"Eu conheço."

"Não, você não conhece." Ela rolou os olhos. "Perseguir uma pessoa pela sua janela não é a melhor forma de conhecer alguém, Edward. Você precisa ter contato físico. Peça a ela pra sair com você, namore um pouco, e então, se for a coisa certa, peça para casar com ela. É assim que se faz."

"Eu não estava perseguindo ela." Reclamei.

"Você estava. Ficar observando uma pessoa todos os dias da sua janela e olhar os arquivos dela no arquivo da polícia é considerado perseguição."

"Mas..."

"Sem mas, Edward. Você é um perseguidor."

Eu suspirei.

"A propósito, por que você fez isso? Eu ainda não entendi."

"O que mais eu poderia fazer pra conhecê-la?"

"Eu não sei, talvez bater na porta dela e chamá-la pra um encontro ou algo assim. Eu não sei! Você poderia ter feito um monte de coisas pra conhecê-la da maneira correta, Edward. E você não fez. Por quê?"

Eu sabia então, ela não ia me deixar em paz até eu responder isso.

"Porque eu estava com medo."

Ela suspirou.

"Edward, nem todas as garotas do planeta são como Tanya era. Você precisa entender isso."

Eu suspirei de novo.

"Eu sei que você tem medo de ser machucado novamente, mas você não pode deixar isso te controlar. Relacionamentos falham. Às vezes dói, às vezes não. Você precisa saber disso. Mas com a pessoa certa, toda a dor é tolerável. Nenhum relacionamento é perfeito, sem falhas."

"Eu sei disso, Alice."

"E ainda aje como se todo mundo fosse te jogar pela janela. Edward... você precisa esquecer. E viver sua vida. Você precisa amar novamente."

"Eu não quero amar ninguém além de Bella agora. Ela é boa. Ela é linda. Ela é uma pessoa com um coração de ouro. Ela é a _única_, Alice. Eu posso sentir isso."

"Okay. Então vá lá e chame-a pra sair. Nada dessa coisa louca de pedi-la pra casar com você no primeiro contato."

"Eu... Eu não sei se posso fazer isso."

"É claro que você pode. Você só precisa lembrar a si mesmo como era antes de tudo desmoronar. Lembra como você costumava amar sair em encontros?"

Eu sorri, lembrando. Então assenti.

"Então, você só tem que fazê-lo de novo."

"Eu vou tentar. Mas e se ela disser 'não'?"

"Você terá que lidar com isso. Garotas dizem 'não' às vezes."

Eu suspirei. Ela suspirou. E então, ela deixou o sofá em que estava sentada.

"Eu vou falar com ela. Explicar a situação. Dessa forma ela pode ser mais segura quando der a você uma resposta para o seu pedido."

"Obrigado, Allie."

"De nada. Agora vá trabalhar. Jasper estava me ligando dizendo que você não apareceu."

"Eu vou." Eu disse, levantanto e pegando minha bolsa e minhas chaves. "Te devo uma."

"Eu sei." Ela piscou, e então ela tinha ido embora.

Eu estava esperando que uma vez que eu estivesse em casa novamente, eu pudesse realmente convidar Bella para sair comigo, ter um encontro real; e então, talvez, ela poderia perceber como eu tinha sido sério quando eu disse a ela o quanto a amava. Eu cruzei meus dedos na minha mente e rezei pra que tudo corresse bem.

* * *

**N/A: **_Então, o Edward não é completamente louco, é? O que vocês acham que aconteceu pra ele ser assim? Digam-me!_

_Ah, esse foi o único EPOV da história, ok? Só pra vocês verem um pouco o lado dele. :P_

_Mandem reviews e eu volto logo. :*_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer e todo mundo sabe disso. :P_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**BPOV**

Alice bateu na minha porta de novo depois de 30 minutos, e eu já estava em roupas normais, pelo menos. E com o cabelo penteado.

"Então, você pode me dizer o que aconteceu antes? Eu ainda estou tentando entender, mas não consigo."

"Eu posso imaginar." Ela suspirou. "Edward é... um pouco machucado."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer... Ele foi machucado uma vez, por uma namorada. Desde então, ele fica na sua casa, não sai, apenas pra trabalhar; e uma vez por mês para visitar a mim e aos nossos pais."

"Eu não vejo como isso se aplica à mim."

"Estou chegando lá." Ela sorriu. "Ele não teve interesse real em nenhuma mulher em... cinco anos, e agora a única pessoa que ele pensa é você. Desde que você se mudou pra cá."

"Mas eu me mudei há dois anos."

"Exato. E desde então, ele meio que presta atenção em suas atividades."

"Ow, espera um minuto. Como um perseguidor ou algo assim?"

"Receio que sim. Mas não surte, por favor. É apenas a maneira dele de... conhecer você. Ele não confia em ninguém desde seu rompimento. E ele não sabe como fazê-lo... quero dizer, um contato real."

"Você está me dizendo que ele não sabe mais como conhecer uma pessoa?"

"Sim," ela disse, um pouco triste. "algo como isso."

"Uau. Essa garota realmente o arruinou, não é?"

"Muito. Eu juro pra você que se eu vê-la, eu provavelmente a mataria ou algo assim. Ela é uma vadia."

"Posso imaginar." Sorri um pouco. "Então, Edward começou a... prestar atenção em mim," eu estava tentando não surtar por isso. "e ele de repente decidiu que quer casar comigo?"

"Edward é muito sensitivo. Ele sabe quais os sentimentos ele tem por uma pessoa no momento em que ele coloca seus olhos nela. Ele sentiu, ou ao menos foi o que ele me disse... Ele sentiu que você era a garota pra ele. Ele se apaixonou por você quase instantaneamente."

"Uau."

"Eu sei. É loucura. É o jeito de Edward. Eu não sei por que ele de repente saiu e veio te pedir pra casar com ele, mas... Bella... é o seu nome, não é?"

"Sim."

"Bella... Eu conheço meu irmão. E eu sei que ele não faria isso se ele não estivesse sendo honesto com você. Então, sim, eu acredito que o que ele disse é real, e ele realmente ama você. Mas eu o aconselhei a conhecer você – da maneira correta – antes de você dizer alguma coisa. Eu acho que ele vai tentar te chamar pra sair."

"Bem, isso é melhor que responder uma proposta."

"É. Então, não se sinta obrigada a dar a ele nenhuma resposta positiva, certo? Faça o que você acha que deve fazer. Eu apenas quis clarear as coisas com você, ou você provavelmente acharia que meu irmão é um psicopata."

"Não tanto, mas eu estava perto." Eu disse, sorrindo pra ela.

Ela riu.

"Obrigada por me ouvir." Ela disse, levantando do sofá onde ambas estávamos sentadas.

"Obrigada por me dar uma explicação."

Ela sorriu e disse adeus, e eu estava fechando minha porta novamente alguns poucos segundos depois.

* * *

**N/A: **_Alice clareou as coisas... Agora o que Bella vai fazer? Mandem reviews e eu posto logo! :) _


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas todo mundo sabe disso. :P_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**BPOV**

Eu não ouvi de Edward até dois dias depois. Ele bateu na minha porta novamente, cerca de seis horas. Quando eu abri minha porta ele estava olhando para seus pés, murmurando alguma coisa, e suas bochechas estavam rosas. Eu fiz um barulho com minha garganta e ele olhou pra mim, um pouco surpreso.

"Oh, ei." Ele disse.

Eu sorri. Nada de "case comigo" dessa vez. Isso deve ser um progresso.

"Oi, Edward."

Ele sorriu brilhantemente.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu quero dizer que eu sinto muito pelo outro dia. Por mais que minha proposta tenha sido totalmente sincera, eu não devia tê-la jogado em você daquele jeito. Eu sinto muito, Bella."

"Okay", eu disse, sorrindo. "Eu perdoo você."

"Obrigado." Ele disse, seus olhos brilhando. "A segunda coisa é... bem, você deve ter notado que eu gosto de você, muito mesmo, mas eu não estava fazendo as coisas como elas devem ser. Então... eu estou aqui para... Eu acho que eu..."

Ele estava gaguejando e eu não podia evitar pensar que isso era muito fofo.

"Apenas diga, Edward." Eu sorri.

Ele sorriu pra mim de volta, e com um suspiro, ele falou de novo.

"Você quer sair? Quero dizer, num encontro? Eu realmente quero conhecer você... Da maneira correta." Ele parecia embaraçado, e eu sorri pra ele.

"Eu gostaria disso também. Quer dizer, você parece saber muito sobre mim mas tudo que eu sei sobre você é que você mora na casa em frente da minha, e tem um pouco de problema em conhecer pessoas." Eu sorri.

Ele sorriu, envergonhado, e eu ri um pouco.

"Então, você me pega às oito, na sexta?"

"Na verdade..." ele parecia tão feliz porque eu estava aceitando seu pedido, que eu sorri só por saber que eu era capaz de fazer isso por ele. "Pode ser no sábado? Eu tenho que trabalhar na sexta à noite, desculpe."

"Ah, sem problema." Eu sorri. "É ainda melhor.

"Ótimo." Seus olhos estavam brilhando de alegria, e eu ri um pouco mais.

"Okay." Eu disse.

"Okay." Ele repetiu.

Ambos rimos para o outro, e então ele estava sorrindo, seus olhos com tanta paixão que eu senti meus pés fora do chão por alguns segundos.

"Posso ter o seu número? Você sabe, só no caso..." ele começou.

"Claro. Me dê seu aparelho."

Ele tirou um iPhone do seu bolso e me deu, e eu salvei meu número em seus contatos. Então eu dei a ele novamente. Ele sorriu brilhantemente.

"Obrigado."

"De nada. Meu telefone está carregando agora, então apenas me ligue ou me mande uma mensagem e eu posso salvar seu número também."

"Okay. Eu mando uma mensagem. Eu preciso trabalhar agora." Ele não parecia animado ou feliz de ir para o trabalho.

"Você soa como se você não gostasse do seu trabalho."

"Oh, eu realmente gosto do meu trabalho, eu apenas..." ele suspirou, e então sorriu pra mim. "Eu finalmente tive coragem de vir aqui e chamar você pra sair e falar com você, e então é hora de trabalhar. Não é realmente justo."

Eu ri alto e então sorri gentilmente pra ele.

"Nós falaremos no Sábado. Muito."

Ele sorriu brilhantemente novamente, e eu estava seriamente pensando que seu sorriso era uma das coisas mais bonitas sobre ele.

"Okay. Vejo você no sábado, Bella."

"Vejo você sábado, Edward."

Ele acenou para mim e foi até seu carro, estacionado na frente da sua casa. Eu olhei para ele até que ele entrou, buzinou uma vez e então foi embora.

Eu fechei minha porta e então sorri. Eu estava decidida a dar a Edward um encontro. Apenas um, para conhecê-lo e ver se ele estava sendo sincero quando ele me disse que me amava. Agora tudo que eu queria era que sábado viesse rápido, para que eu pudesse sair com ele e conhecê-lo, e eu estava ansiosa por isso. Tinha sido um tempo desde que eu tive esses sentimentos sobre conhecer um cara, e eu estava muito empolgada. Eu desejei que Edward fosse um bom cara, como sua irmã Alice me disse que ele era.

Eu estava em meu quarto meia hora depois, e eu peguei meu telefone da minha mesa, desconectando-o do carregador. Eu vi o aviso de uma nova mensagem de texto e eu abri a mensagem. Era de um número que eu não conhecia, mas o texto me fez sorrir.

_De: E.C._

_Eu estou tão feliz que eu finalmente chamei você pra sair. Eu juro pra você que eu não sou um perseguidor (não tanto), e eu falei sério naquele dia. Vejo você sábado. – Edward._

Eu sorri. Ele era tão fodidamente fofo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Edward envergonhado e tímido me quebra, sou a única? *-* Mandem as reviews e logo eu volto com mais. :)_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas todo mundo sabe disso. :P_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**BPOV**

Eu troquei mensagens de texto com Edward pelos próximos dois dias. Ele tinha me convidado pra sair na quarta, então quinta e sexta nós passamos nosso tempo enviando mensagens para o outro quando era possível. Ele estava no trabalho na maioria do seu tempo, assim como eu.

Eu percebi que eu estava dando mais atenção à ele do que eu esperava quando minha melhor amiga sorriu pra mim na sexta.

"Então, ele é bonito?"

"Quem?" perguntei, um pouco surpresa.

"Esse cara com quem você está falando. Vamos lá, Bella, eu vi você mandando mensagens durante o trabalho ontem e hoje. E sorrindo. Tem que ser um cara."

"Okay, é um cara, e ele é extremamente lindo. Ele é meu vizinho."

"Oh, uau, um vizinho quente, hein?"

"É," eu ri. "Ele apenas bateu na minha porta e me chamou pra sair no sábado. Eu estou ansiosa por isso e eu não achei que estaria."

"Você gosta dele. Posso ver nos seus olhos."

"Jess, mas eu nem sequer o conheço."

"Mas você vai. Essa é a melhor parte." Ela sorriu.

Eu sorri para ela. Ela estava certa.

"Então, onde vocês vão amanhã? O que você vai usar?" ela perguntou animada.

Jess costumava me ajudar com meu look sempre que eu saía em um encontro. Mas desta vez, por alguma razão, eu queria me vestir por mim mesma.

"Eu não sei ainda." Antes que ela abrisse a boca, eu continuei. "Jess, eu realmente aprecio quando você me ajuda, mas dessa vez, eu acho que seria melhor eu fazer isso por mim mesma."

"Oh, graças a Deus." Ela disse. "Eu estou saindo amanhã também, Mike quer ver um show de rock."

"Oh. Okay então." Eu sorri de volta.

"Mas mesmo com isso, eu devo te aconselhar. Use um vestido. Azul."

"O quê? Mas Jess..."

"Realmente, Bella. Você vai sair com um homem que você gosta, e é o seu primeiro encontro com ele! Por favor, apenas use algo sofisticado. Não precisa ser extravagante. Pode ser simples, mas lindo. Entende o que quero dizer?"

"Eu acho... Eu vou procurar por algo no meu armário."

"Faça isso. E se você não encontrar nada, vá ao shopping."

"Ok. Obrigada pela dica."

"De nada."

"Jess, Bella, de volta ao trabalho!" ambas ouvimos a voz do nosso chefe e Jess voltou ao seu assento ao meu lado e nós começamos a trabalhar de novo.

Eu estava sorrindo enquanto trabalhava automaticamente, apenas pensando no meu encontro amanhã.

Quando eu cheguei em casa naquela sexta, eu comi um sanduíche e fui para o meu quarto procurar algo pra vestir. Eu não tinha muitos vestidos. E os que eu tinha, eu não gostava de usar. Eu procurei por algo elegante, mas simples, e em azul como Jess tinha me dito, e tudo que eu pude achar foi uma blusa, que eu já usava há muito tempo. Isso não estava funcionando. Eu teria que me comprar um vestido amanhã.

* * *

**N/A: **_Alguém pode adivinhar quem vai ajudar a Bella a comprar o vestido perfeito? Hihi_

_Mandem reviews e eu volto logo! :*_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight não me pertence, mas todo mundo sabe disso. :P_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**BPOV**

Eu acordei cedo no sábado de manhã. Eu estava numa missão.

Eu tive meu café da manhã, um banho, e então eu estava dirigindo até o shopping. Eu estacionei o carro e então entrei.

Eu estava procurando por algo que eu pudesse usar novamente outro dia. Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que compra coisas só por diversão.

Eu fiz meu caminho no shopping, olhando as vitrines das lojas com mais atenção do que geralmente eu faço. Eu precisava achar algo, e rápido.

Eu andei pelos corredores por pelo menos vinte minutos, sem achar nada, quando ouvi alguém chamando por mim.

"Bella!"

Eu me virei para ver Alice perto de mim, fazendo seu caminho para mais perto e com um sorriso surpreso em seu pequeno rosto de fada.

"Ei, Alice."

"Ei. Como você está?"

"Estou bem, obrigada."

"Então, o que está fazendo aqui?" ela sorriu. "Eu pensei que você e Edward tinham um encontro hoje..."

"Oh, nós ainda temos. Eu só estava procurando por algo legal pra vestir. Eu olhei no meu armário ontem e eu não achei nada."

"Eu tenho certeza que Edward vai gostar de qualquer coisa que você vista. Ele adora você completamente."

Eu corei.

"Ainda assim... Eu apenas quero fazer isso."

"Okay" ela sorriu. "Você precisa de alguma ajuda?"

"Na verdade, seria bom. Eu não consigo achar nada e eu estou aqui por quase meia hora agora."

"Okay," ela parecia muito animada e eu ri. "Pelo quê você está procurando?"

"Um vestido. Azul, minha melhor amiga sempre me diz que azul é melhor na minha pele. E tem que ser algo simples. Eu não gosto de ser o centro das atenções, e eu quero vesti-lo de novo."

"Okay. Algo bonito e simples. Isso deve ser fácil."

"Eu estava pensando nisso, mas não consegui achar nada ainda."

"Você apenas deve ter olhado nos lugares errados." Ela sorriu brilhantemente. "Vamos, eu sei exatamente onde ir."

Ela me levou para uma loja desconhecida. Ela disse que eles estavam começando, e desde que ela era uma _personal shopper_* ela tinha conhecido eles em uma de suas muitas viagens ao shopping. Eu tinha que admitir que a loja era linda. E tinha tantas coisas, que eu pensei que seria impossível não achar o que eu estava procurando.

*_**personal shopper**__ é alguém que é pago para fazer compras de roupas, sapatos, acessórios, etc, para uma pessoa. Geralmente segue a moda ou um estilo específico._

Alice estava conversando com uma vendedora enquanto eu olhava as araras cheias de roupas bonitas. Eu achei alguns vestidos num canto e eu comecei a tocá-los, olhando um por um, esperando que o meu vestido estaria ali em algum lugar.

"Vê algo que gosta?" Alice perguntou do meu lado.

"Ainda não." Eu sorri.

E então eu senti um quente e macio vestido, e o puxei para fora. Era ele. Azul, com uma pequena gola em V, completamente liso na frente e atrás com um padrão de flores em renda que ia até a lia do quadril. Eu abri um grande sorriso.

"Está perfeito." Alice me disse. "Vá prová-lo."

"Eu vou." Eu disse.

Alice me levou aos provadores e eu entrei numa cabine e coloquei minha bolsa no pequeno gancho na parede. Coloquei minhas roupas no canto do provador e então coloquei o vestido. Servia perfeitamente. A gola V era bastante para ver apenas a sugestão dos meus seios e era sexy. O vestido terminava apenas dois centímetros acima do meu joelho. Eu estava com um grande sorriso no rosto quando Alice me chamou.

"Vamos Bella, deixe-me vê-lo."

Eu saí da cabine e ela me olhou, seus olhos brilhando. Eu dei uma volta para que ela pudesse ver as costas, e então olhei pra ela.

"Então, o que você acha?"

"Eu acho que meu irmão vai ficar ainda mais louco por você quando ele te ver nesse vestido." Ela sorriu enquanto eu corava. "Você está linda, Bella."

"Obrigada."

"Agora vá se trocar."

Eu voltei para a cabine e tirei o vestido, colocando minhas roupas novamente. Então eu saí e Alice esperou do meu lado enquanto eu estava pagando pelo vestido. Quando nós saímos da loja, eu a abracei.

"Eu não conheço você muito bem, mas você me ajudou muito hoje. Posso te pagar uma xícara de café ou algo assim?" eu perguntei à ela.

"Oh, vamos, você não tem que me pagar nada por isso. É um prazer."

"Eu insisto. Por favor, só uma xícara de café."

"Okay, mas estamos dividindo isso. Eu não estou deixando você pagar meu café."

"Okay." Eu ri.

Nós duas fomos até na direção da Starbucks e enquanto tomávamos nossos cafés, eu estava vendo uma grande amizade nascendo aqui. Alice era impressionante. Ela era esperta, brilhante, e ela tinha um senso de humor. Ela me falou sobre sua amizade com seu irmão, não me dizendo exatamente o que aconteceu com ele e sua ex-namorada. Eu assumi que ele me diria ele mesmo quando estivesse confortável.

Uau. Espera um minuto. Eu estava pensando em fazer desse único encontro uma coisa mais permanente? Mesmo? Tudo que eu sabia sobre Edward era muito pouco para pensar sobre isso. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Eu balancei minha cabeça para mandar esses pensamentos pra longe.

Eu tenho que me concentrar. Esse encontro pode ser o único. Tudo vai depender de como Edward vai ser.

E eu não podia ter mais espectativas sobre isso.

* * *

**N/A: **_Alice fada-madrinha da Bella, como sempre. *risos* _

_Próximo capítulo começa o encontro deles. Deixem reviews e eu posto bem rápido!_

_Bjs! :*_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight não me pertence, e todo mundo sabe disso. :P_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**BPOV**

Depois que eu cheguei em casa da minha viagem ao shopping, eu comecei a ficar ansiosa. Era ridículo, mas mesmo assim eu estava.

Eu tive meu almoço, e então me distraí limpando minha casa.

Às cinco horas, eu já tinha terminado minha faxina, então eu comecei a trabalhar em mim mesma.

Fiz minha depilação, então enrolei os meus cabelos para cima para fazer alguns cachos. Enquanto meu cabelo estava enrolado, fiz minha manicure e pedicure. Pelo tempo que eu terminei minhas unhas, já eram sete e meia da noite.

Eu fui para o chuveiro e tomei meu banho, então coloquei meu novo vestido. Eu coloquei meus sapatos, discretos saltos de 5cm, um simples scarpin preto com a ponta redonda. Eu fiz minha maquiagem, desenrolei meu cabelo, puxando meus novos cachos para baixo. Eu os arranjei para ficarem caindo dos meus ombros. Coloquei meus brincos, e então peguei minha bolsa no exato momento em que a campainha tocou.

Eu olhei para o relógio da minha mesa, e eram oito horas em ponto. Bem na hora, Edward. Pontos para você por isso.

Eu saí do meu quarto e desci as escadas, abrindo minha porta para ver o homem mais bonito que já existiu. Edward estava usando roupas de noite, com calças de linho pretas e uma blusa de mangas compridas verde-escura que fazia seus olhos brilharem ainda mais verdes. Como duas esmeraldas.

"Oi." Eu disse, sorrindo.

"O-oi. Você está linda."

Eu abri um sorriso maior.

"Obrigada. Você também."

Ele sorriu e me ofereceu seu braço direito. "Vamos?"

"Claro." Eu enrolei meu braço no seu braço estendido, e depois de eu trancar minha casa, ele me levou até seu carro, estacionado na minha entrada de carros.

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para mim e eu sentei enquanto ele fechava a porta e ia para o seu assento.

Alguns minutos depois, quando ele já estava nas ruas indo a algum lugar, eu decidi falar.

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Você gosta de comida italiana?"

"Todo mundo pensa que eu gosto de comida italiana, por causa do meu nome." Eu reclamei.

Ele pareceu um pouco tenso, então eu ri.

"Calma, Edward. Eu realmente gosto de comida italiana." Eu sorri.

Ele suspirou e sorriu para mim. "Você me assustou."

Eu ri. Ele sorriu. "Você quer ouvir alguma música?"

"Claro. O que você tem aqui?"

"Tudo," ele sorriu. "apenas escolha."

Ele abriu seu porta-luvas, onde ele mantinha mais cds do que provavelmente cabia ali. Eu estudei os títulos e então eu decidi por um do Nickelback.

"Você não parece uma garota que gosta de Nickelback." Ele disse depois que o cd já estava tocando.

"Sério? Por quê?"

"Eu não sei... Você parece uma garota que gosta de bandas mais suaves, não de rock."

"Eu realmente amo rock," eu disse sorrindo. "e Nickelback é uma das minhas favoritas."

Ele abriu um grande sorriso. "É uma das minhas, também."

"Eu acho que acabamos de encontrar algo em comum." Eu disse.

"Sim."

Ele parecia realmente feliz porque nós tínhamos algo em comum, e ele era tão fofo. Como um garoto adolescente, mas... como um homem. Um homem que não tinha um relacionamento em anos, e agora estava se abrindo para o mundo novamente.

Eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando nós chegamos ao _Bella Donna_, um restaurante italiano, muito sofisticado, e Edward saiu do carro para abrir a porta para mim. Ele era verdadeiramente um cavalheiro, e eu estava gostando disso.

Nós fomos para dentro do restaurante, quando Edward disse à recepcionista que nós tínhamos reservas. Por alguma razão, seu sobrenome, Cullen, era familiar. Eu não podia, no entanto, lembrar de onde eu conhecia esse nome.

A recepcionista nos levou à uma mesa para dois em um canto perto do grande piano do restaurante. Era um lugar quieto e privado o suficiente, e eu gostei. Ela nos deu o menu, e nos disse que nosso garçom estaria aqui logo. O tempo todo, ela não podia deixar seus olhos longe de Edward, e eu me surpreendi ao perceber que eu não gostei da atitude dela. No entanto, Edward não pareceu notar, o que eu considerei muito bom. Mais pontos para você, Edward.

"Então, o que você quer comer?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei... Eu nunca vim aqui, então eu não sei o que pedir." Eu disse honestamente.

"Sério? É um dos lugares preferidos da minha mãe." Ele disse, e então, olhando para o menu, ele aconselhou. "Você gosta de cogumelos?"

"Eles não são ruins."

"Eles fazem um ravióli de cogumelos muito bom aqui." Ele disse.

"Hm, o que você vai comer?"

"Hmm, eu realmente gosto do risoto de frango deles."

"Parece bom. Eu quero um também." Eu sorri, fechando meu menu.

"Okay."

O garçom veio exatamente naquele momento, e Edward disse a ele nossos pedidos, pedindo por um vinho branco de uma marca que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Mas como ele parecia entender disso, eu o deixei escolher.

Nosso garçom foi embora, e eu de repente estava nervosa. Eu olhei para Edward, enquanto ele passou sua mão pelo seu cabelo desgrenhado, deixando-o ainda mais desgrenhado – e bonito. Eu sorri para ele e ele suspirou, sorrindo pra mim. De repente, eu não me sentia tão nervosa mais.

Era como se eu soubesse que apesar de todo o nervosismo, esse encontro seria a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos dois anos.

E eu não podia estar mais certa.

* * *

**N/A: **_Awwn, adoro Edward tímido e nervoso. *-* Tem mais do encontro deles, no próximo capítulo, que vem assim que eu receber algumas reviews. Mexam os dedinhos! :*_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso. :P_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**BPOV**

"Então, o que você faz numa editora?" ele perguntou, ainda um pouco tenso, mas começando a relaxar.

"Eu sou uma editora júnior." Eu disse com orgulho. "Livros são minha paixão desde que eu aprendi como ler um, então, eu não tive nenhuma dúvida sobre minha carreira."

Ele sorriu.

"Você realmente parece amar seu trabalho."

"Oh," eu corei. "eu tenho a chance de ajudar autores a publicar seus livros, e com isso eu posso ler muitos livros maravilhosos... Mais do que ler, realmente participar da criação deles. Então sim, eu amo meu trabalho."

Ele sorriu mais.

"Seus olhos estão brilhando."

Eu corei.

"É bom ver sua paixão sobre isso. Você fica ainda mais bonita."

"Obrigada, Edward." Eu disse honestamente. "Você é muito doce."

"Apenas dizendo a verdade."

Eu sorri para ele, notando que ele não estava mais tão tenso. E nem eu.

"Então, o que _você_ faz pra viver?" eu perguntei.

"Eu trabalho no departamento de homicídios da Polícia de Seattle."

Uau.

"Uau... Sério? Isso é... interessante."

Ele sorriu.

"Eu sou um detetive, na verdade. Eu passo mais tempo nas ruas procurando por suspeitos ou testemunhas que eu possa interrogar do que realmente no escritório."

"Eu vejo... Então, você gosta do seu trabalho? Parece um pouco perigoso."

Ele sorriu. "Eu sou treinado, Bella. Não se preocupe. E eu realmente gosto de ser um investigador."

"Bom pra você, eu acho." Eu ainda estava um pouco preocupada, mesmo que isso não fizesse sentido.

"Chega de falar sobre nossos trabalhos." Ele disse.

"Concordo."

"Qual sua cor favorita?"

Eu ri. "Que tipo de pergunta aleatória é essa?"

"Eu só quero conhecer você Bella. Tudo sobre você. Até mesmo coisas aleatórias."

Eu estava em perigo. Eu poderia provavelmente me apaixonar por esse cara. Ele estava sendo mais carinhoso do que qualquer homem que eu já tinha conhecido. Meu coração batia rápido, e eu estava sorrindo para sua resposta, olhando naqueles lindos olhos verdes, me perguntando se eu passei por todos os tipos de arrependimentos na minha vida amorosa, apenas para chegar aqui, para conhecer esse atencioso e lindo e gracioso e maravilhoso cara na minha frente.

"Então?"

"O quê?" eu já estava sonhando acordada com ele?

"Qual sua cor favorita?" ele repetiu, um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto.

E olhando para ele, minha resposta não poderia ser diferente.

"Verde."

~.~

Edward e eu não paramos de falar sobre tudo e nada durante todo o jantar. Eu descobri que sua cor favorita era azul, e corei muito quando ele me disse que ele gostava de azul ainda mais agora, depois de me ver no meu novo vestido. Eu disse a ele que eu tinha encontrado sua irmã no shopping e ela me ajudou a comprá-lo, e eu sorri enquanto ele murmurava para si mesmo que ele precisava agradecê-la por isso.

Edward era genuíno, gentil e inteligente. Nós descobrimos que ambos éramos fãs incondicionais de literatura, e eu permaneci deslumbrada enquanto ele me dizia do seu amor pela música. Eu o fiz prometer tocar seu piano para mim algum dia, o que ele respondeu com um grande sorriso brilhante e um muito animado "sim".

Nosso jantar foi maravilhoso. O risoto de frango estava ótimo, e quando terminamos, Edward pagou a conta e nós saímos do restaurante.

Assim que estávamos do lado de fora, eu comecei a tremer no meu lugar. Eu tinha esquecido totalmente de trazer um casaco.

Edward me surpreendeu colocando seu braço esquerdo nos meus ombros, me trazendo mais próxima à ele, e ao seu calor.

"Obrigada. Eu esqueci meu casaco."

"Sem problemas. Conte comigo para casaco substituto sempre que você precisar." Ele sorriu.

Outra coisa que eu tinha descoberto sobre ele. Ele tinha um senso de humor realmente bom. Depois que toda a estranheza foi embora e nós estávamos confortáveis um com o outro, Edward estava fazendo piadas e provocando, sendo tão livre e engraçado que eu me encontrei rindo mais do que eu esperava.

"Eu posso tirar vantagem disso."

"Eu não ligo. Você pode tirar vantagem de mim a qualquer hora."

Suas palavras fizeram meu rosto corar e meu corpo implorar por algo mais do que um abraço.

Mas cedo demais, nós estávamos no carro, e ele estava dirigindo para nosso bairro rápido, enquanto nós ainda ouvíamos Nickelback.

Diferente do jantar, a viagem de volta para casa foi silenciosa. Eu poderia apenas imaginar que Edward estava pensando em nosso encontro tanto quanto eu estava, e eu esperava que tivesse sido tão bom para ele como tinha sido para mim.

Ele estacionou em frente à minha casa.

"Por que você simplesmente não estacionou o carro na sua garagem?" eu perguntei.

"Eu devo te levar primeiro." Ele disse, sorrindo.

Eu realmente amo seu sorriso.

"Você é um cavalheiro."

"Foi assim que eu fui criado."

"Sua mãe deve ser uma pessoa muito boa."

"Ela é." Ele disse, olhando para frente. "Eu sinto falta dela."

"Vá visitá-la amanhã. Alice me disse que você não sai muito a não ser pro trabalho. Eu acho que hoje foi uma muito boa exceção."

Ele sorriu. "Alice fala demais."

"Ela apenas se preocupa com você."

"Eu sei." Ele suspirou. "Eu provavelmente deveria visitar minha mãe amanhã. Você quer vir?"

Oh uau. Ele estava me convidando para conhecer seus pais depois do nosso primeiro encontro?

"Eu não sei se isso é apropriado."

"Oh." Ele pareceu desapontado, e eu queria tirar aquela expressão triste dele.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu posso ir outro dia. Eu prometo. Eu apenas acho que é muito cedo."

Ele sorriu um pouco. "Eu entendo. Eu só..." ele sorriu. "Eu realmente gostei de hoje."

"Eu também." Sorri.

Ele de repente tinha uma luz nos seus olhos, que se parecia muito com determinação e paixão. E talvez até amor.

"Podemos fazer isso de novo?"

"Claro." Eu sorri. "Você só precisa pedir."

"Eu farei isso." Ele prometeu.

"Eu estarei esperando por isso ansiosa." Eu sorri.

Ele saiu do carro para abrir minha porta, e me seguiu até a porta de casa. Quando eu abri a porta, eu me virei para dizer adeus para ele, e ele me surpreendeu com um beijo inocente nos meus lábios fechados.

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele sorriu.

Ainda deslumbrada, eu sussurrei. "Boa noite, Edward."

Ele foi para o seu carro, indo para dentro de sua garagem, ao mesmo tempo que eu entrei na minha casa também.

Meus lábios ainda estavam dormentes e curvados num sorriso quando eu fechei meus olhos para dormir.

* * *

**N/A: **_Aw, tão fofos esses dois. O que acharam do encontro deles? E o que acham que vai acontecer agora? Me digam nas reviews. Bjs!_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, e todo mundo sabe disso. :P_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**BPOV**

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei com meu telefone tocando.

"Alô?" eu murmurei, ainda sonolenta.

"Bella? Sou eu!"

"Oi Jess." Eu bocejei.

"Você ainda está dormindo?" ela perguntou, um pouco surpresa, eu acho.

"Bem, não mais... Você me acordou."

"Bella, é quase meio-dia!"

Eu olhei para o meu relógio de cabeceira, e droga, ela tinha razão. Como eu tinha dormido tanto?

"Eu não percebi. Eu acho que estava cansada."

"Okay, e o que você fez ontem que te deixou tão cansada? Ohmeudeus, não me diga! Vocês fizeram sexo?"

"Jessica Stanley!" eu gritei, chocada. "Nós não tivemos sexo. Foi um normal e inocente encontro."

Até aquele beijo de boa noite tinha sido inocente. Eu corei e sorri para a memória.

"Okay, eu acredito em você, Senhorita Correta. Então, o que você esta fazendo hoje? Eu preciso comprar algumas coisas pra mim. Eu estou indo ao shopping, quer vir?"

"Desculpe Jess, eu estive lá ontem, e shopping duas vezes num fim de semana não é pra mim." Eu disse.

Ela riu. "É, você tem razão. Mas antes de eu ir, apenas me diga uma coisa."

"E o que é?"

"Como foi o encontro?"

"Oh Jess," eu suspirei feliz. "foi maravilhoso. Edward é um cara incrível."

"Ele deve ser. Você nunca esteve tão empolgada e feliz depois de um primeiro encontro. Esse cara deve ser especial."

"E ele é." Eu assegurei. "Ele estava um pouco tímido e envergonhado no começo, mas de alguma forma nós superamos isso e tivemos um ótimo tempo juntos."

"Aw" ela arrulhou. "eu quero conhecê-lo!"

"Calma, Jess. Nós estamos apenas começando a nos conhecer."

"É, mas eu tenho esse pressentimento que vocês dois serão um casal."

Eu congelei.

"Sério?" sussurrei.

"Sério. Agora eu tenho que ir. Te ligo depois, okay? Você tem que me dizer os detalhes!"

Eu ri. Jess sempre iria querer os detalhes de tudo.

"Claro, Jess. Divirta-se."

"Eu vou. Tchau Bella!"

"Tchau."

Nós duas desligamos, e eu saí da minha cama e me espreguicei. Tomei um banho rápido e desci as escadas até a cozinha para preparar algo pro meu almoço.

Horas depois eu estava preguiçosa no sofá assistindo alguns programas de TV sem sentido, quando ouvi meu telefone tocar. Eu não conhecia o número, então eu respondi um pouco nervosa.

"Alô?"

"Bella?"

"Sou eu. Quem é?"

"Ei, Bella, é Alice!"

"Oh, oi Alice. Como você conseguiu meu número." eu estava surpresa. Por que ela estava ligando?

"Oh, eu peguei dos contatos de Edward no telefone dele. Eu espero que você não se importe."

"Claro que não. Eu posso ajudá-la com alguma coisa?"

"Oh, não. Eu estou apenas ligando para te agradecer."

Hm... O quê?

"Me agradecer? Pelo quê?"

Por encorajar Edward a visitar nossa mãe. Ele veio, e ela não poderia estar mais feliz pela surpresa. Eu olhei para ele hoje e vi o Edward que ele costumava ser, não o Edward depois daquela vadia arruiná-lo."

"Oh, isso não foi nada." Eu disse.

"Não, Bella, isso é alguma coisa, e eu estou muito grata a você por isso. Sério."

"Bom... Disponha, eu acho."

Eu ouvi sua risada e depois ela falou novamente.

"Eu espero ver você em breve. Mas eu preciso desligar."

"Oh, certo. Espero ver você em breve, também. Edward agradeceu a você pelo vestido?" eu perguntei, rindo.

Ela riu, e então eu sabia que ele tinha.

"Oh sim. Ele quase não podia parar de falar o quão bonita você estava com aquele vestido. Eu disse a ele que eu apenas te levei à loja, e você tinha escolhido, mas ele não se importou."

Eu ri.

"Enfim, eu preciso ir. Obrigada de novo, Bella. Ver meu irmão assim significou muito para todos nós."

"De nada." Eu disse, envergonhada.

"Tchau!"

"Tchau, Alice."

Nós desligamos e eu estava sorrindo, pensando no que ela tinha dito. Era possível que eu estivesse fazendo Edward tão feliz tão cedo? Nós tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer! Era insano. Não era?

Eu balancei minha cabeça, mandando esses pensamentos longe. Edward era um cara legal. Eu lhe daria uma chance sem me preocupar se as coisas estavam indo rápido ou não. Eu tinha sentido uma conexão com ele, e eu precisava conhecer mais sobre ele, mas eu sentia como se eu já pudesse confiar nele.

Exatamente então, meu telefone tocou com um alerta de nova mensagem de texto. Era de Edward.

_Você gosta de museus? – Edward._

Eu sorri, e então respondi.

_Sim. Vai ser nosso próximo encontro? – B._

A resposta dele veio rápida. Nem apenas um minuto depois que eu enviei a minha.

_Se você aceitar. Vai haver uma nova exibição de pinturas na Terça-feira. Eu posso conseguir ingressos para nós. Começa às sete da noite. Estamos indo? – E._

_Claro! Eu vou amar. – B._

_Eu te pego às seis e meia na sua casa, ok? – E._

_Combinado. Até terça-feira! –B._

Parecia que o segundo encontro iria vir mais cedo do que eu pensava. Mas eu não estava reclamando.

* * *

**N/A: **_Então, o que acharam desse dia pós-encontro? Comentem e o próximo virá rápido. :)_

_Bjs!_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer**: _Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, e todo mundo sabe disso. :P_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**BPOV**

Segunda foi um dia preguiçoso e lento, e não ajudou que Jessica estava falando sem parar sobre Mike, seu namorado, e querendo saber tudo que ela podia sobre Edward – meu futuro marido, como ela disse.

E ela nem sequer sabia sobre a primeira vez que nos falamos.

Gah.

Quando terça-feira chegou, eu fui surpreendida de manhã cedo com uma entrega na minha porta. Um rapaz com quase 18 anos, vestindo jeans e camiseta, e ele tinha um buquê enorme de rosas brancas e lírios.

Meu olhos arregalaram enquanto eu assinei o papel que ele me deu, e então, com um sorriso educado e um "bom dia", eu fui deixada sozinha em minha casa com as flores na minha mão direita.

Eu aproximei meu nariz das flores, sorrindo com o cheiro único e maravilhoso.

Então eu vi um pequeno pedaço de papel, entre uma rosa e um lírio. Eu peguei o papel na minha mão e o li.

'_Espero que você tenha um dia maravilhoso. Eu vou estar pensando em você o tempo todo, como eu fiz nos últimos dois dias. Vejo você mais tarde._

_Amor,_

_Edward'_

Eu estava sorrindo quando terminei de ler, e então eu pus as flores em um vaso e voltei para o meu quarto, para me arrumar para o trabalho.

~.~

Eu estava em casa de novo às seis da noite e fui direto para o chuveiro. Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei um jeans skinny azul escuro, uma blusa branca com mangas compridas com rosas vermelhas bordadas na parte de baixo, e então coloquei um casaco de couro caramelo que Jessica tinha me dado de presente meses atrás.

Tudo bem que estávamos em Junho, começo do verão, mas Seattle não era exatamente uma cidade que sabia disso. O vento frio lá fora já me fazia querer tremer. Talvez nós tivéssemos alguns dias de sol em julho, se tivermos sorte.

Eu coloquei uma sandália de tiras discreta, com um salto médio, e fiz minha maquiagem. Exatamente então, minha campainha tocou. Eu olhei para o meu relógio de cabeceira, e eram seis e meia. Novamente, bem na hora, Edward.

Eu peguei minha bolsa e desci as escadas, abrindo a porta para ver Edward num jeans azul escuro que combinava com o meu, uma camisa cinza e um casaco de couro preto.

"Oi." Ele sorriu.

"Oi, Edward." Eu disse, sorrindo também. "Parece que estamos combinando um pouco."

Ele olhou pra mim e então sorriu. "Sim. Você está linda, a propósito."

"Obrigada. Você está lindo, também."

"Vamos?" ele perguntou, me oferecendo seu braço esquerdo.

"Claro." Eu peguei seu braço estendido e então tranquei minha porta, olhando para ele novamente. "Obrigada pelas flores."

"Você gostou delas?"

"Eu as amei. Elas são lindas."

"Não tanto quanto você."

Eu corei.

"Me agrada que você ache que eu sou tão linda, mas eu não sou, você sabe." Eu disse, enquanto ele abria a porta do passageiro pra mim.

Ele sorriu e olhou pra mim com devoção enquanto eu estava com um pé dentro do carro e outro fora.

"Você é linda, Bella. Nunca deixe ninguém te dizer o contrário."

Eu fui para dentro do carro, sem dizer nada. Ele dirigiu até o museu falando comigo sobre coisas aleatórias, e me dizendo o quanto ele estava chateado que não tinha provas suficiente para declarar culpado um suspeito de um caso que ele estava trabalhando. Eu disse a ele para ser paciente, que ele conseguiria alguma coisa. Ele me agradeceu pelo apoio, e eu corei mais uma vez.

Nós chegamos exatamente às sete da noite no museu, e a exibição tinha acabado de começar. Nós andamos pelos corredores, olhando as pinturas, e eu estava deslumbrada.

Edward saiu para nos pegar alguma coisa para beber, e eu esperei por ele em um corredor. Eu estava olhando algumas pinturas quando ouvi uma voz.

"Esse artista tem talento, você não acha? Suas pinturas são inspiradoras!"

Eu olhei para a linda mulher do meu lado, e sorri. "Sim."

"Você veio sozinha?" ela perguntou.

Ela tinha um lindo e longo cabelo loiro-morango, olhos azuis, e usava um vestido chique e saltos altos. Ela tinha um sorriso educado nos lábios, mas algo me disse que ela era bonita apenas por fora.

"Não, meu acompanhante foi pegar algo para beber. Ele deve estar aqui logo." Eu disse, agora com um mau pressentimento sobre ela.

"Oh." Ela disse. "Meu marido está logo ali."

Ela apontou para um homem velho falando com o artista no fim do corredor, e ele parecia ser muito rico. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Você parece tão jovem para ele." Eu disse educadamente.

"Não há idade para o amor, querida." Ela disse, bebendo um pouco do seu vinho.

Eu sorri. Sim, certo. Eu seriamente duvidava que tinha sido por amor.

"Claro." Eu retornei, me perguntando onde estava Edward.

E então, como se ele tivesse lido minha mente, eu ouvi sua voz.

"Eu espero que você goste de _Margarita_." Ele disse, me estendendo uma taça.

"Eu amo, na verdade." Eu sorri.

"Edward?"

Eu olhei de volta para a mulher que estava falando comigo, e vi em choque ela sorrindo sedutoramente para o homem ao meu lado.

Eu olhei para Edward, e ele parecia tão em choque quanto eu. Ele estava mais pálido que o normal, e sua boca estava um pouco aberta. Eu franzi. Quem era ela?

"Oi, Tanya." Ele disse, sua voz firme, mas um pouco quebrada.

E então eu sabia. Ela era sua ex-namorada. A vadia que o tinha arruinado.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hoho, o que acham que a Bella vai fazer? E o Edward? Mandem reviews e eu posto o próximo rapidinho! Bjs._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer e todo mundo sabe disso._

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**BPOV**

Eu olhei para Tanya com outros olhos. Eu sorri brevemente para ela e antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa, ela começou a falar.

"Eu estou feliz de ver você, Edward querido. Como você está?" ela perguntou gentilmente.

Eu franzi novamente. De jeito nenhum que ela estava sendo gentil por nada. Edward colocou uma mão em seu bolso, enquanto a outra estava segurando sua bebida.

"Eu estou bem." Ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu, me ignorando completamente. Ela não ouviu quando eu disse que estava esperando meu acompanhante? Obviamente, ele era meu acompanhante, então por que ela não podia nos deixar em paz?

Eu estava ficando muito irritada e isso não era bom de jeito nenhum.

"Edward?" eu chamei, "podemos ir? Eu estou me sentindo um pouco enjoada." Eu menti.

O foco de Edward se voltou completamente para mim, e ele estava parecendo muito preocupado.

"O que você está sentindo? Eu posso ajudar com alguma coisa?"

"Vá pegar o carro, certo? Eu vou ao banheiro e então eu te encontro lá fora." Eu disse.

"Ok." Ele olhou brevemente para Tanya. "Adeus, Tanya."

"Tchau, Edward."

Ele pegou minha taça e ele tinha saído antes que eu dissesse mais uma palavra. Então, eu me virei para Tanya.

"Então, é você."

"Eu?" ela estava confusa.

"Tanya, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e Edward, e eu não quero saber de você. O que eu sei é: você está casada agora, e Edward é _meu_." Minha voz era firme, e eu não tinha nenhuma ideia do porquê eu estava dizendo a ela todas essas coisas, mas eu tinha que deixar as coisas claras com ela.

"Seu?" ela riu, parecendo não acreditar. "Oh, vamos, quem você é para estar com um homem tão bonito quanto Edward? Você não é nada."

Eu sorri friamente para ela.

"Não é da sua conta com quem Edward está namorando ou não. Você não é mais a namorada dele, você está casada, e você não me conhece." Eu disse, minha voz perigosa e baixa. "Então, aqui está um aviso: pegue esses seus lindos olhos azuis e cabelo loiro, e vá para perto do seu marido, e deixe Edward em paz. Ele não precisa mais da sua merda na vida dele. Estou sendo clara?"

"O que você vai fazer se eu, acidentalmente, ficar no seu caminho?" ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Eu sorri de volta. Eu não ia deixar essa mulher arruinar tudo que estava acontecendo entre Edward e eu. Eu já me sentia muito protetora em relação à ele.

"Não me provoque, Tanya. Não tente ficar no meu caminho, você não vai gostar." Eu disse, ameaçando. Eu estava apenas blefando de qualquer maneira, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Eu queria ela fora das nossas vidas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer bagunça.

Ela engoliu em seco, e eu então vi que toda a sua provocação era apenas fachada. Por dentro, ela era uma aproveitadora insegura que não podia lidar com a competição. Eu sorri friamente, sabendo que minha mensagem havia sido dada.

"Eu não tenho mais nenhum interesse em Edward." Ela disse, sua voz baixa, seus olhos não olhando pra mim.

"Ótimo. Então nós não teremos nenhum problema." Eu sorri.

Ela assentiu.

"Adeus, Tanya. Eu espero nunca vê-la novamente. Nunca."

"Não se preocupe com isso." Ela disse, sorrindo um sorriso nervoso.

Eu dei à ela um novo sorriso frio, e então me virei para sair. Edward estava esperando por mim, um pouco nervoso, correndo suas mãos pelo seu cabelo rebelde, seus pés batendo nervosamente contra o chão da calçada.

"Edward?"

Ele olhou para cima para mim, e eu cheguei mais perto.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou ótima." Eu disse. Ele franziu. "_Você_ está bem?"

Eu estava honestamente preocupada com ele, e o que ele estava sentindo depois de ver Tanya novamente.

"Por que você está me perguntando isso?" ele parecia confuso e eu sorri gentilmente para ele, acariciando sua bochecha com uma mão.

"Eu sei que Tanya é sua ex-namorada, e eu sei que vocês dois tiveram um rompimento ruim." Eu disse a ele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele gaguejou, "C-c-como v-v-você... Como você sabe disso?"

"Alice me contou que você teve uma namorada e que vocês terminaram mal. Quando eu vi o jeito que você olhou para Tanya, eu apenas assumi que era ela. Alice não me disse nada mais, eu estou apenas supondo coisas. Mas... era ela, não era?"

Ele suspirou. "Sim. Era ela. Alice fala demais."

Eu sorri. "Ela estava apenas me explicando por que você não teve coragem para namorar ninguém por tanto tempo."

Ele franziu, mudando de assunto, claramente desconfortável. "Eu acho que isso significa que nosso encontro acabou."

"Não, não acabou." Eu disse. "Eu não vou deixar Tanya estragar nossa noite. Nós já tínhamos visto todas as pinturas, de qualquer forma. Eu realmente gostei que você me trouxe aqui, Edward."

Ele sorriu. "Bom."

"Vamos à algum lugar, ok? Nós não estamos terminando nossa noite aqui."

"Okay."

Nós dois entramos no carro e então ele começou a dirigir.

"Onde estamos indo?" perguntei.

"Eu não sei!" ele riu. "Você tem alguma ideia?"

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto estava pensando e então eu tive uma ideia.

"Por que nós não vamos ao cinema? Deve ter algo bom para assistir."

"Ótimo." Ele disse. "E então podemos ir jantar em algum lugar mais tarde."

"Soa perfeito." Eu sorri.

Ele sorriu de volta e dirigiu para o cinema. E o tempo todo que ele estava dirigindo, eu estava feliz que seu sorriso estava de volta em seu rosto, e que o nervosismo que tinha aparecido quando ele viu Tanya tinha ido embora.

* * *

**N/A: **_Curiosos sobre Tanya? O que acharam da forma que Bella lidou com ela? Contem-me tudo nas reviews e eu volto logo. :) Bjs!_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**BPOV**

Depois de uma comédia romântica, e um jantar calmo numa pizzaria, Edward me levou de volta pra casa. Quando ele estacionou em minha entrada de carros, e eu estava pronta para lhe dizer boa noite, ele suspirou e pegou minha mão.

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele disse.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por pedir para sair do museu quando nós vimos Tanya. Eu pensei que estaria pronto quando eu a visse novamente, mas eu não estava."

"Você não tem que me agradecer, Edward." Eu disse, envergonhada.

"Eu tenho." Ele sorriu. "Obrigado. Posso ver você novamente amanhã?"

"Claro... Mas eu trabalho até às cinco horas."

"Eu vou arranjar um jeito de ver você amanhã então. Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer você perder seu horário de trabalho."

"Então tá." Eu disse. "Boa noite, Edward."

"Noite, Bella." Ele me deu um beijo inocente na minha bochecha, e eu estava surpresa que eu estava decepcionada que não tinha sido nos meus lábios novamente.

Eu enviei esses pensamentos para longe e entrei na minha casa, me aprontando para dormir.

~. ~

No dia seguinte eu estava trabalhando, muito concentrada na minha tarefa, quando eu ouvi alguém limpando a garganta.

Eu olhei para cima e vi Jessica com um sorriso enviesado.

"O quê?" perguntei.

"Tem esse cara na recepção chamando por você. Eu acho que ele quer levar você para almoçar."

Eu corei. Era Edward?

"Você sabe o nome dele?"

"Edward Cullen." Ela disse.

Eu exalei e fechei os arquivos em que estava trabalhando, e então peguei minha bolsa e meu telefone.

"Vejo você depois do almoço, Jess."

"Eu quero saber de tudo, Bella! Ele é extremamente gostoso!" ela disse, rindo.

Eu a ignorei e fui até a recepção, para achar Edward num terno cinza, seu cabelo rebelde indo para todos os lados, e um cinto que estava segurando sua arma. Certo, ele estava trabalhando.

"Oi Edward." Eu disse, surpresa.

"Oh, ei Bella. Eu estava preocupado que aquela garota não daria minha mensagem."

"Oh, aquela era minha melhor amiga, Jessica."

"Sério? Não sabia disso."

"Sim. Bem, ela dise que você gostaria de me levar pra almoçar?"

"Sim. Se estiver tudo bem por você. Eu ainda tenho uma hora antes de ter que voltar para o escritório, então... como eu estava perto daqui, eu esperava que você pudesse almoçar comigo."

"Eu adoraria."

Ele abriu um grande sorriso. "Ok, podemos ir?"

"Claro" sorri.

Ele pegou minha mão, indo para o elevador, e então, no caminho para um restaurante legal que eu costumava almoçar algumas vezes, no fim do quarteirão.

Nós pegamos um lugar perto de um bar pequeno, onde um bartender costumava trabalhar às noites. Era discreto e aconchegante o suficiente.

A garçonete veio e foi embora com nossos pedidos, e eu senti como se Edward estivesse um pouco nervoso.

"Está tudo bem com você?" eu perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu brevemente, suspirando.

"Não realmente. Eu quero falar com você sobre uma coisa. Eu estava conversando com Alice ontem, depois que eu te deixei em casa, e... bem, eu acho que ela está certa. Se eu quero ter alguma coisa a mais com você, você precisa saber."

"Eu preciso saber o quê?"

Ele suspirou e olhou para mim com seriedade.

"Você precisa saber sobre meu relacionamento com Tanya, especialmente o fim dele."

* * *

**N/A: **_Oh yeah, ele vai contar tudo a ela. Alguém tem palpites sobre o que aconteceu com Tanya e Edward? Digam nas reviews! Bjs_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Perdão pela demora, eu explico o porquê na nota lá embaixo. Aproveitem o capítulo. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**BPOV**

Eu não podia mentir e dizer que eu não estava surpresa ou curiosa. Eu estava totalmente surpresa e curiosa. Foi o motivo que eu olhei para Edward com meus olhos arregalados.

"O quê?"

"Eu preciso falar com você sobre Tanya." Ele disse, e eu notei que ele tremeu quando ele disse o nome dela.

Eu compus meu rosto e sorri para ele, encorajando-o a continuar.

"Bem, não se sinta obrigado a me dizer alguma coisa só porque nós a encontramos ontem."

"Eu não me sinto obrigado. Eu realmente quero que você saiba."

Eu dei de ombros.

"Ok."

Ele suspirou. "Apenas escute, e... quando eu terminar, você pode dizer o que você quiser, ok? Eu nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém, então eu realmente preciso colocar isso para fora de mim."

"Okay." Eu sorri, tentando dar a ele um pouco mais de coragem.

"Eu não sei por onde começar."

"Comece de como vocês dois se conheceram." Eu sugeri.

Ele sorriu, suspirando, e então seus olhos pareciam estar bem longe do presente.

"Eu estava na escola de medicina, e eu tinha acabado de fazer 21 anos. Eu estava estudando na biblioteca quando Tanya tropeçou e esbarrou em mim. Por causa disso eu derrubei todos os meus livros, que eram bem pesados, e ela instantaneamente começou a se desculpar. Eu disse que não tinha problema, e então eu olhei para ela. Eu era jovem, e eu costumava gostar de loiras. Então eu acho que você pode entender que eu a achei muito bonita logo de cara."

Eu assenti, um pouco enojada. Ele sorriu. "Eu prefiro morenas agora."

Eu corei. Ele sorriu e continuou a falar.

"Depois de um pouco de conversa, eu chamei ela para sair, e nós começamos a ter mais contato. Ela estava estudando marketing, então nossos horários raramente se batiam. Mas de alguma forma nós contornamos isso, e começamos um relacionamento. Um ano antes de eu me formar, eu descobri que medicina não era o que eu queria. Meu pai é um médico, mas eu nunca quis isso para mim. Então eu desisti."

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto ele brincava distraidamente com sua comida.

"Tanya começou a mudar depois que eu larguei a faculdade de medicina. Ela começou a brigar comigo por nenhuma razão, e eu estava seriamente confuso sobre isso. Eu já tinha dito que a amava, e ela me disse o mesmo, então eu não sabia o que estava errado."

Eu estava me sentindo mal por ele. Aquela vadia tinha feito ele se sentir tão perdido, e sem razão.

"Eu comecei na Academia de Polícia menos de um ano depois que eu larguei a faculdade de medicina. Ela não gostou disso. Ela disse que eu estava arriscando minha vida para nada, para viver uma vida medíocre e simples. Eu devia saber naquela época o que ela sempre quis de mim, mas eu era muito estúpido pra notar. Um dia, quando eu cheguei em casa depois do meu treinamento, ela não estava no nosso apartamento, mas eu vi um papel que mudou tudo. Ela estava grávida."

O quê?

"Eu estava em choque, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Eu liguei para ela, e ela não atendeu. Algumas horas depois ela estava de volta em casa, e seu rosto era pura raiva e ódio."

Ele suspirou e passou suas mãos pelo seu cabelo, seu rosto atormentado.

"Nós conversamos, e ela me disse que ela não queria o bebê. Que ele iria arruinar sua vida. Eu estava paralisado, mas eu não queria que ela abortasse. Então nós brigamos. Ela me disse que ela estava comigo apenas pelo meu dinheiro, e porque eu era bonito o bastante para que todas as mulheres olhassem para ela com inveja. Ela disse que eu estraguei tudo quando deixei a faculdade de medicina e entrei na Polícia. Então ela disse que ela nunca me amou. E que eu era um idiota por ter acreditado nela por tanto tempo. E eu era."

Eu realmente deveria ter socado o rosto dela ontem. Agora eu sinto ainda mais raiva dela do que antes. Como ela podia ter feito uma coisa dessas e falado com Edward ontem como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada? Mesmo que já fossem alguns anos desde que tudo aconteceu, ainda não muda o fato que ela tinha feito algo terrível e cruel.

"Eu tentei convencê-la a não abortar nosso filho, e eu prometi a ela que eu iria tomar conta do bebê eu mesmo, e eu nunca iria perturbá-la sobre isso. Mas ela não me ouviu. Ela deixou nosso apartamento no dia seguinte, e eu ouvi de um amigo do meu pai que ela abortou dois dias depois. Eu fiquei devastado por meses. Não pelo nosso rompimento, porque depois de tudo que ela disse, eu estava feliz que eu tinha descoberto sua personalidade real antes que eu me casasse com ela ou algo assim. Eu estava devastado por causa do bebê. Eu simplesmente amo crianças, e eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha perdido uma."

Meus olhos estavam marejados, e eu estava sofrendo por ele. Eu estendi uma mão e apertei sua mão descansando ao lado de seu prato vazio. Ele olhou para mim pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha começado sua história, seus olhos também marejados.

"Você ainda está sofrendo por isso, não está?" eu perguntei gentilmente.

"Deus, sim." Ele sussurrou. "Eu não consigo esquecer. É por isso que eu me fechei para as mulheres, eu acho. Eu comecei a pensar que todas as mulheres do mundo poderiam me machucar. Eu era um homem estúpido e ingênuo."

Eu sorri gentilmente para ele.

"Tudo mudou um pouco quando você se mudou para cá. Eu vi você pela primeira vez quando você estava ajudando a descarregar suas coisas do caminhão de mudança. Você estava totalmente bagunçada, seu cabelo pra todo lado, usando jeans e camiseta, e eu nunca tinha visto uma mulher mais bonita."

Eu corei enquanto seus olhos estavam brilhando para mim, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios perfeitos.

"Eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por tudo isso com Tanya. Ninguém merece algo assim." Eu disse honestamente. "Eu deveria tê-la socado ontem."

Ele riu, e eu estava feliz que eu podia trazer sua risada de volta.

"Você não deveria. Você é melhor do que isso, Bella." Ele disse.

Eu sorri.

"Eu não vou te machucar, Edward. Nunca." Eu prometi.

Ele me deu um sorriso torto perfeito e sussurrou. "Eu sei."

* * *

**N/A: **_Então, eu demorei porque precisei viajar e passei a semana fora. Foi meu baile de formatura, então eu tava ocupada com os últimos preparativos e dando assistência à minha família que veio de longe pra participar do baile. Desculpem não ter avisado nada, é que não deu tempo._

_Enfim... Que __Tanya vadia! Ainda não entendo como pode existir gente assim (porque existe, não é só ficção). Enfim, me digam o que acharam do capítulo! Bjs!_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**BPOV**

Os próximos dias depois de Edward me dizer tudo sobre ele e Tanya foram muito bem. Nós não nos encontramos pessoalmente de novo, mas ele sempre me enviava mensagens e me ligou uma vez na quinta-feira.

Ele era muito doce e atencioso e eu estava tão encantada com ele. Eu tinha dito à Jess sobre meu relacionamento com ele, nossos encontros, mas eu nunca disse nada sobre sua proposta ou sobre Tanya. Era muito pessoal para contar pra ela.

O fim de semana passou devagar, e Edward pediu desculpas para mim por não me levar para sair. Ele tinha que trabalhar, então mesmo que eu quisesse sair com ele, eu entendi.

Na segunda-feira, eu estava na minha mesa editando um manuscrito quando eu ouvi uma voz familiar.

"Oi, Bella."

Eu olhei para cima e vi Esme, uma das minhas autoras anteriores, e dei a ela um grande sorriso.

"Esme!"

Eu levantei para abraçá-la, e ela me abraçou de volta.

"Como você está, Bella?" ela perguntou gentilmente enquanto sentava na cadeira em frente da minha mesa.

"Estou bem, Esme. E você?"

"Eu estou ótima. Estou aqui pra falar com você sobre duas coisas."

"Vamos ouvir." Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu estou quase terminando um novo livro, e eu realmente quero que você seja minha editora novamente."

"Isso será um prazer, Esme." Eu disse, animada. "Sobre o que é?"

"Eu estou trabalhando em algo grande, eu acho que é material para mais de um livro só. Vamos fazer assim: eu vou marcar uma reunião com você, e então eu trago o que eu tenho e nós discutimos sobre isso, o que você acha?"

"É uma ótima ideia. Quando?" eu perguntei, pegando minha agenda que era reservada apenas para agendar reuniões.

"Na próxima segunda está bom?"

"Hm... Sim, está bom. Às dez da manhã está bom?"

"Perfeito." Ela sorriu.

"Okay, combinado." Eu disse, escrevendo a reunião com ela na minha agenda.

"Então... Com isso resolvido, eu quero falar sobre algo um pouco mais pessoal."

"Okay." Eu disse, colocando minha agenda na mesa e olhando para ela. "O que é?"

"Bom, eu tenho que dizer que eu estou muito feliz de saber que você é a mulher que está fazendo meu filho sorrir novamente." Ela disse, sua voz cheia de emoção.

"Seu filho?" eu franzi.

"Sim. Meu filho, Edward Cullen."

E aí estava de onde eu conhecia o sobrenome de Edward.

"Oh meu deus," eu exclamei. "eu sabia que eu conhecia o sobrenome dele de algum lugar! Sem dúvidas ele é um perfeito cavalheiro, sabendo que você é a mãe dele, Esme."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada, Bella. Você é muito doce. Mas você pareceu surpresa de saber que eu sou a mãe dele."

"Sim, quero dizer... Eu realmente nunca fiz a conexão. Eu sabia que eu já conhecia seu sobrenome de algum lugar, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de onde."

"Bom, são quase quatro anos desde que eu trabalhei com você pela primeira vez, então eu acho que é compreensível."

"Eu acho." Eu sorri. "Essa é uma surpresa muito boa."

"Sim. Se eu soubesse que você seria tão boa na vida do meu filho, eu teria apresentado você para ele eu mesma."

Eu dei uma risadinha.

"Você é muito gentil, Esme."

"Apenas com quem merece isso." Ela sorriu. "Eu ouvi que ele te falou sobre Tanya."

"Sim. Eu quero tanto bater nela."

"Acredite em mim, todos nós queremos. Mas eu estou curiosa. Depois que vocês dois saíram do museu, você falou com ela?"

"Eu falei com ela depois que Edward saiu para pegar o carro."

"Sério? Você se importa se eu perguntar sobre o quê vocês garotas conversaram?"

"Eu disse a ela para ficar longe de Edward." Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não sei, ela é uma aproveitadora e eu estava com uma impressão que ela queria alguma coisa de Edward. Eu precisava deixar as coisas claras com ela."

"Você acha que ela ainda irá atrás do Edward?"

"Acho que não. Eu deixei ela bem apavorada." Eu ri.

Ela riu também. "Como?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que eu usei meu dom com as palavras e blefei um pouco."

"Você é boa." Esme sorriu. "Obrigada por tomar conta do meu filho."

"De nada. Edward é um homem muito charmoso." Eu corei.

"Oh, eu posso ver que ele está fazendo seu caminho até o seu coração, estou certa?"

"Você pode dizer isso..." eu corei mais.

Ela riu um pouco alto.

"Okay." Ela levantou e olhou para mim com um sorriso brilhante. "Vejo você na próxima segunda."

"Até segunda." Eu disse, abraçando-a e dizendo adeus.

Ela foi embora, e eu peguei meu telefone e mandei uma mensagem para Edward.

_**Você sabia que eu sou a editora de sua mãe? –B.**_

Isso era realmente uma boa surpresa. Pelo menos eu não tinha que me preocupar sobre minha sogra, Esme totalmente me adora.

O que Bella? O que você está pensando?

_**Na verdade, sabia. Ela me disse ontem. Boa surpresa, hein? Eu acho que isso torna as coisas mais fáceis. –E.**_

Eu me encontrei sorrindo com seu texto simples. Eu posso estar me apaixonando por esse cara.

Oh deus, eu estava tão ferrada.

* * *

**N/A: **_E aí está de onde Bella conhecia o sobrenome de Edward. Surpresos? E Bella já está percebendo que está caidinha pelo Edward, hihihi. O que acham disso? Me digam tudo nas reviews! Bjs_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**BPOV**

Edward apareceu na minha casa naquela segunda à noite. Nós comemos pizza enquanto ele falava alegremente comigo sobre sua mãe, e como ele tinha descoberto que ela me conhecia.

"Ela estava falando conosco sobre o novo livro dela, e então eu lembrei que você trabalha na mesma editora que publicou o primeiro livro dela, então eu perguntei a ela o nome do editor do seu primeiro livro. Então ela disse 'Isabella Swan', e eu e Alice começamos a rir. Quando ela perguntou por que nós estávamos rindo, Alice disse que Isabella Swan era o nome da garota que eu estava namorando."

Eu ri com ele, então o olhei com olhos marejados. "É isso que nós somos?"

"O quê?"

"Namorado e namorada? É isso que nó somos?"

Ele corou e sorriu para mim. "Bem, se você aceitar... eu realmente nunca perguntei, mas... eu realmente quero que você seja minha namorada."

"Eu pensei que você queria casar comigo." Eu provoquei, sorrindo.

Ele riu. "Eu quero me casar com você. Mas eu acho que nós deveríamos começar namorando."

"Eu adoraria ser sua namorada, Edward." Eu disse.

Ele sorriu para mim e chegou mais perto, acariciando minha bochecha com sua mão direita.

"Então, eu posso beijar minha namorada?"

E então eu percebi que esse era nosso primeiro beijo real. E de repente eu estava nervosa sobre isso.

"Sim, você pode." Eu disse, minha voz baixa e meu corpo tremendo um pouco.

Ele chegou mais perto e devagar colocou seus lábios contra os meus. Seus lábios eram macios e gentis, e ele pegou meu lábio inferior entre os dele. Eu gemi, e então ele colocou uma mão na minha nuca, sua língua pedindo algum espaço, que eu concedi feliz.

Ele me beijou lenta e gentilmente, me fazendo derreter em seus braços. Eu passei minhas mãos no seu cabelo desgrenhado e macio, enquanto ele me abraçou mais apertado, e tudo que eu queria era que isso nunca acabasse.

Quando nossos pulmões estavam implorando por ar, ele terminou o beijo, deixando meus lábios sentindo saudades dos dele.

Nós acalmamos nossas respirações devagar, enquanto ele descansou sua testa contra a minha. Eu abri meus olhos para vê-lo sorrindo largamente para mim, seus olhos de esmeralda brilhando com puro amor.

"Eu amo você."

Eu sorri para ele, acariciando sua bochecha com minha mão, enquanto a outra mão ainda estava acariciando seu cabelo macio.

"Eu sei disso..." eu sussurrei, com medo de estourar nossa pequena bolha. "Eu acho que eu estou começando a amar você também... Mas eu não tenho certeza..."

Ele sorriu. "Não se preocupe em me dizer que me ama de volta agora, Bella. Eu estou disposto a esperar o tempo que for preciso."

Onde estava esse cara durante toda a minha vida? Eu não podia imaginar um homem mais perfeito para mim.

"Obrigada."

"Pelo quê?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Por ser você."

"Disponha, meu amor."

Ele se inclinou para frente para me beijar novamente, varrendo para longe todos os pensamentos coerentes da minha mente.

* * *

**N/A: **_Capítulo curto, pura fofura. O que acharam? Mandem reviews e quem sabe eu posto outro hoje mesmo? :) Depende de vocês!_

_Bjs!_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**BPOV**

A semana passou muito rápido, e logo eu me vi sentada no meu escritório falando com Esme Cullen sobre a nova história dela. Eu estava muito feliz que ela era a mãe de Edward. Isso realmente fez as coisas mais fáceis. Eu costumava ficar muito nervosa sobre conhecer a mãe do meu namorado, mas com Esme e Edward eu não tive isso. E eu estava muito grata.

"Então, a história é basicamente sobre uma garota que se muda para uma nova cidade para morar com seu pai, e então, ela conhece um rapaz misterioso, que acontece de ser um vampiro. Estou certa?"

"Sim." Ela disse, animada. "Isso não é a única coisa, eu tenho toneladas de ideias, e eu estava esperando que você me ajudasse com elas."

Eu sorri para ela. "É por isso que eu estou aqui."

Nós começamos a discutir os detalhes, e então ela me deu seu primeiro rascunho do livro.

"Não está terminado, mas eu quero uma opinião antes de continuar escrevendo. É muito diferente do meu outro livro, então eu preciso ter certeza que eu estou indo no caminho certo."

"Ok. Eu vou lê-lo e eu posso te dar uma resposta até sexta-feira, okay?"

"Perfeito. Obrigada, Bella."

"Disponha."

Nós conversamos um pouco mais e então ela foi embora. Horas depois, eu deixei o prédio também, indo para casa ansiosa por uma xícara de café e minha cama. Era apenas segunda mas o dia tinha sido muito pesado, e eu já estava exausta.

Assim que eu coloquei meus pés dentro da minha casa, meu telefone tocou.

"Alô?"

"Oi, amor." A voz de Edward estava soando muito feliz, e eu instantaneamente fiquei feliz também.

"Oi, Edward."

"Você está em casa?"

"Acabei de chegar."

"Ótimo. Eu quero te levar para jantar."

"Oh querido, eu sinto muito. Eu estou exausta. Podemos jantar outro dia?" Eu só esperava que ele não tivesse feito reservas em algum lugar. Eu iria odiar pedir para ele cancelá-las.

"Oh," ele pareceu um pouco desapontado, e eu me odiei. "Okay... Hm... Eu posso ir ver você, pelo menos?"

Eu sorri. "É claro."

Um pouco de companhia não faria nenhum mal, certo? Ele desligou e logo ele estava na minha casa, me mandando tomar banho enquanto ele fazia o nosso jantar. Ele continua me surpreendendo, eu não sabia que ele podia cozinhar.

Nós tivemos um ótimo jantar e ele me chamou para outro encontro especial na sexta depois que eu saísse do trabalho. Eu alegremente aceitei.

~.~

A semana passou, e então era sexta-feira. Eu estava trabalhando mais feliz do que o normal, com um bom sentimento que esse encontro seria mais do que ótimo.

Edward me pegou no trabalho às cinco da tarde, como nós tínhamos combinado. Ele me deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios e dirigiu até um pequeno parque no centro.

Eu olhei para ele um pouco confusa, mas ele apenas sorriu para mim e saiu do carro. Ele abriu minha porta e quando ambos estávamos fora, ele pegou uma pequena cesta de piquenique nos bancos traseiros. Eu nem sequer tinha notado isso lá!

Ele pegou minha mão e guiou o caminho até um pequeno grupo de árvores e grama e algumas flores. Ele pegou uma toalha da cesta e colocou no chão. Eu percebi outros casais e famílias ali, mas eles estavam longe o suficiente para que nós tivéssemos nossa privacidade.

"Eu quero que você veja uma coisa." Ele me disse quando eu me abaixei para sentar na toalha estendida.

"O quê?" perguntei.

"Você vai ver em breve." Ele disse, sorrindo largamente.

Ele colocou a cesta na nossa frente e chegou mais perto para me abraçar. Ele colocou seu braço esquerdo no meu ombro, me levando para mais perto dele, e eu inclinei minha cabeça sobre o seu ombro. Eu senti seu calor e a segurança de seus braços e suspirei feliz.

"Eu amo você." Eu disse.

Era a simples verdade. Eu não sabia que tipo de feitiço ele me colocou, mas eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele, mesmo que fossem apenas três semanas desde que tínhamos nos conhecido.

Eu senti seu beijo na minha testa, e inclinei minha cabeça para trás para olhar em seus olhos brilhantes.

"Eu amo você, também."

Ele me beijou gentilmente, com puro amor. Cedo demais, ele deixou meus lábios e suspirou.

"Olhe."

Eu olhei para frente para o que ele estava apontando, e o que eu vi tirou meu fôlego. Era uma vista perfeita do pôr do sol, se escondendo entre as nuvens devagar. O amarelo, laranja, e um pouco de rosa coloriam o céu com uma imagem que eu nunca poderia esquecer.

Hoje tinha sido um dia típico, com muitas nuvens e alguns poucos raios de sol que escapavam de tempos em tempos.

Mas isso estava sendo incrível. Como era possível?

"C-como?" eu gaguejei.

"Desde que não esteja chovendo, você pode ver o pôr do sol daqui. É de tirar o fôlego, não é?"

"Completamente." Eu sorri. "Obrigada por me trazer aqui."

"Disponha." Ele sorriu e me beijou.

E então, ele inclinou sua cabeça para trás para me olhar, e havia tanta determinação e paixão ali que eu me senti deslumbrada.

"Eu realmente quero te perguntar uma coisa." Ele disse.

"Vá em frente."

Ele suspirou e então tirou seu braço do meu ombro para sentar me encarando, e sua expressão era macia, mas séria.

"Bella, quando eu te conheci três semanas atrás," ele sorriu. "eu era apenas um homem assustado tentando me esconder do mundo. Eu não sei o que me levou a me aproximar de você daquele jeito, mas tudo que eu sabia era que eu precisava de você na minha vida. E eu não estava errado."

Eu assenti, e então ele continuou.

"Eu preciso de você, Bella. Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo, e todo mundo que eu conheço diz isso. Graças a você eu estou voltando a ser eu mesmo, a acreditar um pouco mais nas pessoas, e eu também estou disposto a deixar o passado horrível para trás. Meu passado não me atormenta mais."

"Eu estou feliz que eu pude te ajudar, Edward, mas isso é crédito seu, não meu." Eu sorri.

"É seu também. Se você não tivesse me dado uma chance eu nunca teria percebido o que estava perdendo me escondendo do mundo. Então, obrigado."

Eu corei e ele riu.

"Eu quero você e eu preciso de você, Bella. Eu preciso de você para ser minha melhor amiga, minha amante, minha para o resto das nossas vidas."

Oh meu deus, ele vai fazer o que eu penso que ele vai?

"Então... Mesmo que seja muito cedo, eu preciso lhe dizer minhas reais intenções. Eu não menti naquele primeiro dia, e eu não estou brincando agora."

Ele tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo do seu bolso de trás, e abriu para mim. Eu arfei. Um lindo anel de noivado de ouro branco, com um pequeno diamante em forma de coração e brilhantes ao lado estava descansando no estofado da caixa.

"Isabella Swan, eu prometo amar você em cada momento de nossas vidas. Para sempre. Você me daria a honra extraordinária de casar comigo?" ele perguntou, seus olhos cheios de amor e emoção, brilhando.

Eu olhei em seus olhos por pelo menos um minuto inteiro antes de sorrir largamente e dizer a pequena palavra que mudaria minha vida inteira.

"Sim."

* * *

**N/A: **_Quem adivinha o livro que a Esme vai escrever? HAHAHAHAHA_

_E awww, ele pediu de novo e ela aceitou! E agora, o que virá? O que acharam do capítulo? Comentem que o próximo vem rápido. :)_

_Bjs!_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**BPOV**

"Sim?" ele perguntou, confuso.

Eu ri.

"Sim, Edward, eu vou me casar com você."

E então eu soube que eu estava absolutamente louca. Eu realmente tinha dito 'sim' para casar com o cara que eu tinha acabado de conhecer? Não literalmente, nós nos conhecíamos por três semanas, mas ainda assim...

No entanto, o 'sim' não pareceu errado. Talvez um pouco apressado, mas não errado. Algo dentro de mim estava me dizendo que essa é uma daquelas coisas que você faz que você nunca vai se arrepender.

Edward me deu um sorriso absolutamente grande, enquanto seus olhos me encaravam com puro, deslumbrante amor.

"Você tem certeza? Eu sei que isso é rápido, mas eu..."

"Eu tenho certeza, Edward. Eu não sei por quê, mas eu apenas sinto que esta é a coisa certa a se fazer. Nós amamos um ao outro. Isso é um fato. Então eu acho que é lógico que nós vamos acabar casando."

Ele sorriu novamente. "Eu acho que você está certa."

"É claro que estou certa. Agora coloquei esse anel no meu dedo para que eu possa beijar você até nós dois estarmos implorando por ar." Eu sorri, tentando manter algumas lágrimas longe dos meus olhos.

Ele fez o que eu disse, colocando o anel e beijando minha mão, então me puxando para mais perto, e selando meus lábios com os dele.

"Eu amo você." Ele disse depois que terminamos o beijo, ambos respirando pesadamente.

"Eu amo você também." Eu disse, sorrindo.

Nós comemos alguns sanduíches que ele tinha trazido para nós, enquanto conversávamos sobre algumas coisas. Eu descobri que, de alguma forma, ele tinha ligado para o meu pai para pedir pela permissão dele para se casar comigo, e eu estava chocada que meu pai tinha dado sua permissão para ele.

Então ele disse que sua mãe realmente queria que eu fosse almoçar na casa dela no domingo, para conhecer todo mundo pessoalmente. Eu alegremente aceitei.

Nós comemos e conversamos por um tempo, antes que eu percebesse que eram quase nove horas da noite.

"Uau, eu nem sequer vi o tempo passar."

"Nem eu." Ele sussurrou.

"Obrigada, Edward."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por me trazer aqui."

"Você já disse isso." Ele sorriu.

Eu corei e sorri. Ele piscou para mim e então beijou minha testa.

"Eu não quero ir pra casa, mas se você estiver muito cansada, me diga e eu levo você para casa."

Eu pensei sobre isso um pouco. Eu não queria acabar esse dia com ele, porque eu estava tão perto dele, e eu estava me sentindo tão bem com ele. Mas estava ficando frio, e nenhum de nós tinha um casaco. Logo este lugar se tornaria desconfortável.

Então eu tive uma ideia.

"Está ficando frio." Eu disse.

Ele não respondeu, mas eu sabia que eu tinha sua atenção porque ele me abraçou mais apertado.

"O que você acha de nós dois irmos para minha casa e assistir um filme ou algo assim? Eu não quero que essa noite acabe, mas eu não quero ficar aqui no frio também."

"Eu acho que é uma ideia brilhante." Ele disse, e eu pude sentir seu sorriso no seu tom de voz.

"Então, podemos ir?"

"Qualquer coisa que você quiser, meu amor."

Eu corei sorrindo para ele, então me levantei. Ele começou a colocar as coisas de volta na cesta de piquenique, e depois de um breve momento, pegou minha mão e me levou de volta para o carro.

Nós terminamos nossa noite assistindo _Diário De Uma Paixão_, e enquanto eu estava chorando, ele estava me assegurando que ele me amaria para sempre, mesmo que eu não. Sua confissão fez meu coração derreter ainda mais por ele.

Ele disse adeus com um beijo quente e então eu fechei a porta e ofeguei quando a realidade veio até mim.

Eu estava _noiva_.

O que diabos eu supostamente deveria fazer agora?

* * *

_Tudo acontecendo muito rápido, super normal a Bella surtar. Não se preocupem com isso, no entanto. Reviews e eu posto o próximo. :)_

_Bjs!_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**BPOV**

Eu passei a maior parte do meu sábado surtando sobre meu noivado, intencionalmente ignorando as chamadas de Edward.

Eu não sabia por quê eu estava surtando, então eu liguei para Jessica depois do almoço. Eu estava tentando ter alguma razão na minha decisão, e Jess era minha melhor amiga. Ela poderia me dar um conselho são.

"Então, ele propôs a você e você disse sim, e agora você está surtando sobre isso? Você é louca?" Jess gritou comigo.

"Mas Jess, você não acha que é muito rápido? Eu o conheci três semanas atrás!" eu disse.

"Eu sei que é rápido, Bella. Mas pense sobre isso um pouco. Você nunca conheceu nenhum cara como ele, certo?"

"Certo."

"E você nunca esteve tão consumida por um relacionamento como você está por ele, certo?"

"Consumida? Eu não estou consumida!"

"Sim, você está. Você pensa sobre ele o tempo todo. Dois dias atrás, eu vi você escrevendo o nome dele no topo da sua agenda no meio de uma reunião! Você está totalmente consumida por ele. Admita."

"Você está certa. Ele está em meus pensamentos todos os minutos, todo dia."

"Viu? Eu te disse."

"Mas Jess, por que eu estou surtando sobre isso, então?"

"Oh, Bella, você é tão lenta." ela suspirou. "Você o ama, certo? Isso é porque você disse sim para a proposta dele em primeiro lugar."

"Sim, eu o amo. E eu nunca pensei que eu iria amá-lo, não tão rápido pelo menos."

"Você não vê?" ela perguntou, um pouco impaciente comigo. "Você está apenas com medo! Uma coisa como essa nunca aconteceu com você antes. Você esteve apaixonada uma vez, e aquele cretino quebrou seu coração. Desde então, você nunca teve um relacionamento tão intenso e real."

Eu pensei sobre isso, e droga, Jess tinha razão.

"Você está assustada porque você o ama, e mais importante, você quer se casar com ele. Mas você está com medo que ele vá quebrar seu coração um dia, como Jacob fez." ela disse.

Eu engoli em seco.

"Mas Bella, eu vi Edward apenas uma vez, mas eu posso dizer que esse cara é totalmente louco por você. Ele nunca vai te machucar."

Eu estava sentindo lágrimas enchendo meus olhos e eu pisquei para mandá-las embora.

"Você tem certeza, Jess?" eu perguntei, minha voz quebrada.

"Sim, querida. Eu tenho certeza. Edward é sua alma gêmea. Não desperdice essa oportunidade por causa do seu medo."

Eu suspirei. "Mas..."

"Olhe," Jess me interrompeu. "se você pensa que está indo rápido demais, e você não está confortável com isso, apenas diga à Edward. Ele merece saber."

"Sim." eu disse.

"Mas você não precisa desfazer o noivado, okay? Apenas não marque nenhuma data. Eu tenho certeza que logo, logo, você estará pronta."

"É, eu acho que essa é uma boa ideia."

"Claro que é, é minha ideia." ela riu.

Eu ri com ela, e eu estava me sentindo muito mais calma.

"Obrigada Jess. Eu acho que eu tenho que ligar para Edward agora. Ele tem ligado para mim o dia inteiro."

"Sua vaca, ignorando as ligações do seu noivo!" ela riu.

"Oh, vamos, eu estava totalmente surtando! Eu não podia deixá-lo perceber isso. Ele se sentiria horrível."

"Ok, ok, eu entendo. Agora vá ligar para ele, ou ainda melhor, vá até a casa dele, e tenha uma pequena conversa com ele, ok? Não o faça ficar triste por não falar com você."

"Sabe o quê? Você está certa, eu vou até a casa dele."

"Vá lá, e me ligue se precisar de mim."

"Eu vou, obrigada de novo, Jess."

"A qualquer hora, Bella."

Nós desligamos e eu mudei minhas roupas normais por um jeans e um suéter cor-de-rosa, e então eu cruzei a rua até a casa de Edward.

* * *

_Eu disse, nada para se preocupar. Ainda bem que a Bella tem uma amiga como a Jess, né? Hehe. Reviews e eu posto o próximo._

_Bjs!_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**BPOV**

Eu respirei profundamente e então apertei a campainha. Eu podia ver o carro de Edward estacionado na garagem, então eu sabia que ele estava em casa. Um pouco de tempo passou, e não houve nenhuma resposta. Eu apertei a campainha novamente. E de novo.

Eu ainda não podia ouvir nada da casa; então eu apertei de novo, três vezes. Eu sei que ele está em casa, então por que ele não responde?

E então eu ouvi um alto "Estou indo!", vindo de dentro da casa.

É ele. Sabendo disso, eu posso parar de apertar a campainha. Eu tenho certeza que é irritante.

Quase um minuto inteiro depois, Edward abre a porta, vestido apenas com um roupão, seu cabelo bagunçado molhado e algumas gotas de água descendo pelo seu pescoço.

Oh meu deus, ele estava no banho. Agora eu vejo porque ele demorou para vir.

Eu corei imediatamente, totalmente embaraçada, e então Edward limpou sua garganta e olhou para mim, confuso.

"Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu... Eu... Eu precisava falar com você, e eu queria fazer isso pessoalmente." eu expliquei, não olhando para ele.

"Oh."

"Sinto muito se eu perturbei você, eu estou indo." eu disse, pronta para voltar para minha casa e me esconder do embaraço.

"Não!" eu olhei para ele, e ele estava corado, como eu. "Não vá. Eu tentei falar com você a manhã inteira, por que você não respondeu?"

"É parte do por quê eu quero falar com você." eu digo.

"Oh meu deus, você está se arrependendo." ele disse, surtando completamente, ficando pálido. "Eu sabia, foi muito rápido, eu nunca deveria..."

"Edward, pare." eu disse, divertida pelo seu medo.

Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e eu sorri percebendo que ele era igual a mim quando ficava nervoso.

"Eu não me arrependi." eu assegurei à ele.

"Não? Por quê?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Porque eu amo você. Agora, podemos conversar?"

"Oh, claro. Entre."

Eu entrei na casa dele, e ele me levou até a sala de estar. Eu olhei para ele, e então ele estava corando de novo.

"Ahm... Eu vou só... Eu vou colocar alguma roupa e então podemos conversar." ele disse. "Por favor, fique à vontade."

"Eu vou."

Ele sorriu para mim e então subiu as escadas, provavelmente para o seu quarto, para se arrumar.

Eu fiz um tour pela sala, olhando seus porta-retratos que estavam acima da lareira e observando a decoração. É tudo de muito bom gosto, e eu me diverti olhando uma fotografia de Edward e Alice brigando com bolas de neve.

Eu ri brevemente, e então eu ouvi. "Isso foi ano passado."

Eu virei e vi Edward em uma calça de moletom azul escura e uma blusa de mangas compridas preta. Seu cabelo já penteado para trás, livre do excesso de água. Ele estava bastante simples, mas lindo.

"Eu acho que vocês dois são muito próximos."

"Nós somos." ele sorriu. "Ela é um pé no saco às vezes, mas eu a amo."

Eu sorri de volta para ele, e então ele me convidou para sentar no sofá. Eu fiz o que ele pediu, e então ele sentou do meu lado, seu corpo virado para mim, para que ele pudesse me ver.

"Então, sobre o que é que você quer conversar?"

"Primeiro, eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito por não atender suas ligações. Eu vi todas elas, eu estava apenas ignorando-as."

Eu pude ver a dor em seus olhos, e isso me machucou, então eu rapidamente continuei.

"Eu não estava me arrependendo, mas eu estava surtando. Como você disse, é muito cedo para casamento, nós só nos conhecemos por três semanas e então você propôs, e eu disse sim... eu não sei. Eu estava surtando, então eu liguei para a Jess."

"Jess?"

"Minha melhor amiga, Jessica."

"Oh."

"Ela me disse o que eu não podia ver com meus olhos. Eu estava surtando porque eu estava com medo."

Ele pegou minha mão na dele, e olhou para mim com preocupação.

"Medo de quê?"

"Eu tive um relacionamento três anos atrás que me machucou muito. Não foi nada como o que Tanya fez para você, mas... Ele apenas fez minha vida miserável, e até que eu terminasse com ele, eu estava muito machucada. Emocionalmente e fisicamente."

"Fisicamente?" ele ofegou.

"Sim." eu disse, olhando para nossas mãos unidas. "Ele costumava beber depois do trabalho, e então ele iria para casa e queria fazer sexo. Algumas vezes, nós fazíamos. Algumas vezes, eu não queria. Nessas vezes, ele me batia."

Edward ofegou novamente, mas eu não olhei para ele. Ele ainda estava segurando minha mão, no entanto, então eu continuei contando a ele minha história.

"Quando nós fazíamos sexo era sempre doloroso e rude. Eu não tinha nenhum prazer nisso, mas depois de um tempo eu percebi que se eu reclamasse era pior, porque ele me amarraria e me bateria e então me estupraria do mesmo jeito."

Eu suspirei, sentindo minhas lágrimas nublando meus olhos.

"Quando eu finalmente terminei com ele, ele me ameaçou, e então eu fui até a polícia."

"Qual o nome dele?" Edward perguntou, sua voz firme.

Eu olhei para ele, confusa. "Por que você quer saber isso?"

"Porque amanhã eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu com ele, e se ele não pagou pelo que ele fez à você, eu vou fazê-lo pagar." Ele disse, seus olhos escuros com ódio e desgosto.

Eu acariciei sua bochecha e beijei seus lábios brevemente. "Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem agora."

"Apenas me diga o nome dele."

"Jacob Black." eu disse, me rendendo.

"O que aconteceu quando você foi até a polícia?" ele perguntou.

"Eles o prenderam por estupro e então eu me mudei de volta para a casa do meu pai. Depois de um ano eu me mudei para cá, pronta para recomeçar minha vida, mas não um relacionamento."

Ele suspirou e então me abraçou, beijando meu cabelo. "Eu sinto muito."

"Obrigada, mas eu estou bem agora. Eu estava apenas com medo de me machucar de novo com isso indo tão rápido."

Ele se inclinou para trás para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos. "Bella, eu nunca..."

"Eu sei. Você nunca me machucaria dessa maneira. Eu sei disso, Edward. Meu pânico era irracional, e eu estava apenas exagerando. Eu sinto muito por isso."

"Apenas me prometa que você não vai me ignorar novamente. Só venha e fale comigo, ok? Eu estava totalmente em pânico."

"Eu prometo que eu não vou ignorar você novamente." eu disse.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Ótimo."

Ele me beijou gentilmente, e então inclinou para trás para olhar para mim. Seu rosto estava sério, e eu franzi.

"Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer."

* * *

_Eu sei, vocês vão me odiar por parar aí, mas comentem e o próximo vem rapidinho. Alguém tem ideia do que o Edward tem para confessar? _

_Aproveitando a deixa, aqui é fanfiction, mas Bella fez a coisa certa. VIOLÊNCIA CONTRA A MULHER É CRIME, se você sabe de alguém que sofre desse tipo de abuso e violência, DENUNCIE!_

_Sejam cidadãos conscientes. :)_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy_

_P.S.: A fic está acabando, só temos mais 3 capítulos! _


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**BPOV**

"Que confissão?" eu perguntei.

Ele suspirou e tirou seu braço de cima de mim.

"Edward?"

"Eu posso ter te observado desde que você se mudou para cá."

"O quê?"

"Quero dizer, eu não segui você ou nada disso, mas eu mantive um olho em você sempre que você estava em casa. E deixe eu dizer, você precisa fechar suas cortinas."

Eu pisquei, totalmente confusa. Ele continuou.

"Eu estava totalmente maravilhado por você, e eu queria te conhecer, então eu comecei a te observar. Eu não tinha a coragem de ir e falar com você como uma pessoa normal. Eu posso até ter olhado sua ficha no arquivo da polícia..."

Minha boca se abriu. "Você o quê?"

"Eu sei, e eu sinto muito muito mesmo. Foi errado e obsessivo, e eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Eu sinto muito, Bella."

Seus olhos estavam marejados com arrependimento, mas eu ainda estava em choque.

"O que... você..."

"Eu sinto muito. Alice me disse que eu estava sendo obsessivo mas eu não a ouvi. Eu estava muito cego na época."

Eu suspirei.

"Por que você fez isso?" eu perguntei.

Ele suspirou, não olhando para mim. "Eu estava com medo."

Eu franzi e então ele começou a falar de novo.

"Depois do que Tanya fez comigo, eu estava com medo de ter contato com qualquer mulher. Eu não tinha interesse em nenhuma outra mulher desde o rompimento, então quando eu percebi que eu estava, você sabe... gostando de você... eu estava apenas com medo que você poderia ser outra pessoa falsa, como ela era."

"Então você começou a me perseguir."

"Sim." ele corou. "Eu queria saber se você era confiável. Foi por isso que eu olhei sua ficha."

Eu suspirei. Ele era tão bagunçado.

"Eu estava esperando que não tivesse nada sobre você, então eu poderia respirar melhor. E não havia."

"Claro que não havia." eu sorri.

Ele ainda não estava olhando para mim.

"Isso não explica o fato que você apareceu na minha casa pedindo para se casar comigo." eu disse a ele. Essa era a parte mais confusa.

Ele suspirou.

"Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando. Quer dizer, eu realmente queria casar com você, mas eu acho que eu surtei porque você não me conhecia."

"E então você decidiu que seria bom apenas propor." eu argumentei.

"Eu sinto muito por isso. Foi louco. Eu nunca deveria ter feito. Olhando para isso agora, eu provavelmente pareci uma pessoa louca."

"De fato."

Nós dois rimos.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo, Bella." ele disse, olhando nos meus olhos. "Pela perseguição, pela proposta no pior momento, e por ser tão estranho quando nos conhecemos."

Eu sorri. "Eu estou feliz que você ao menos me disse o que você fez. Você sabe, eu nunca saberia sobre a perseguição se você não tivesse me dito."

"Provavelmente Alice acabaria contando a você." ele encolheu.

"Estou feliz de qualquer forma. Isso mostra que você é honesto comigo, e isso é a melhor coisa."

Ele sorriu. Eu me inclinei até ele e dei a ele um doce beijo nos lábios.

"Eu amo você, sabe?" ele sussurrou, seus olhos olhando nos meus.

"Eu amo você também." eu disse.

Nós passamos o resto do dia conversando e namorando, e assistindo filmes. Era bom, conhecer Edward um pouco mais, e era melhor ainda deixá-lo me conhecer.

Nós decidimos ir devagar. Nós ainda estaríamos noivos, mas nós decidiríamos uma data ou qualquer coisa sobre o casamento apenas quando ambos nos sentíssemos prontos para isso.

E por agora, eu estava feliz com isso.

* * *

_Edward contou tudo à Bella, e ela não surtou. Boa notícia? Hahaha. Contem o que acharam nas reviews e eu volto rapidinho! ;*_


	21. Capítulo 21

_Eis o último capítulo... snif, snif. Mas não surtem! Ainda temos o epílogo. :) Por agora, aproveitem a fofura!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**BPOV**

_**Um Ano Depois...**_

"Por favor, Bella, pare de surtar!" Alice disse. "Dessa forma eu nunca vou terminar sua maquiagem, e você precisa estar perfeita."

"Ela está certa, Bella. Pare de ficar tão nervosa." Jess me disse.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e fiz como elas pediram pra mim. Alice e Jessica juntas eram meu pesadelo-fashion pessoal. Mas agora era por um bom motivo, então me forcei a ouví-las.

"Bom. Agora continue assim até eu terminar." Alice disse, e começou a colocar um pouco de pó no meu rosto.

"Por que você está tão nervosa, aliás?" Jess perguntou. "Eu pensei que você queria isso."

"Eu quero." eu disse. "Não é isso."

"E por que é então?" Alice perguntou.

"Eu não sei... Eu acho que estou apenas nervosa que eu vá cair no meu caminho ou esquecer de dizer 'sim'... Eu não sei."

Elas olharam para mim com pequenos sorrisos e então Alice voltou ao trabalho dela enquanto dizia:

"Você não precisa ficar tão nervosa. Nada disso vai acontecer. Seu pai vai te segurar bem apertado, para que você não caia. E eu tenho certeza que assim que você ver a cara idiota de felicidade do Edward olhando para você, você não vai querer dizer nada além de 'sim'."

Eu ri com ela e Jess e eu estava mais calma.

"Obrigada garotas. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem vocês."

"De nada." elas disseram juntas.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar que eu estava me casando com Edward. Um ano antes, ele me pediu, e naquele tempo, pareceu loucura. Minha mãe certamente pensou que era. Mas com o tempo, nós começamos a nos conhecer, e agora, não havia nada que eu quisesse mais do que me casar com esse homem.

Ele era a alma perfeita para mim. Ele era bom, gentil, amoroso, atencioso... Ele era tudo que eu sempre tinha sonhado, e mais. Eu não podia acreditar que eu era tão sortuda de encontrá-lo.

Quando eu finalmente disse que eu queria marcar uma data para o casamento, ele estava tão feliz que parecia como se ele estivesse, literalmente, brilhando. Era algo lindo de ver. Do mesmo jeito, eu estava extremamente feliz também, então eventualmente, meus pais me parabenizaram pelo casamento iminente.

Quando eu disse a eles sobre meu noivado, eles quiseram me matar, e Edward, pela ideia impensada. Mas então, eu os convenci a esperar, porque nós não estávamos marcando qualquer data, e primeiro teríamos que nos conhecer. Aquilo pareceu bom o suficiente, e quando nós finalmente decidimos uma data para a cerimônia, meus pais estavam felizes de ver que eu estava casando com alguém que eu amava, e que me amava em retorno, e mais importante: alguém que me faz feliz.

E hoje, 15 de julho, no meio do verão, nós estávamos nos casando. Alice tinha insistido por um casamento do lado de fora. Eu estava com medo que o mau tempo de Seatlle arruinasse tudo, mas de alguma forma, Alice descobriu o lugar perfeito.

Nós estávamos numa bela clareira nos limites da cidade. Pertencia a uma casa realmente grande com um grande quintal com um jardim de tirar o fôlego nele, e uma pequena floresta atrás da propriedade. A clareira era entre o quintal e a floresta.

Quando eu a vi, eu sabia que era o lugar.

Surpreendentemente, o sol tinha aparecido hoje, e eu não podia estar mais feliz que tudo estava correndo bem. Mesmo que Alice tivesse pensado em colocar uma grande tenda sobre nossas cabeças para o caso de chover, eu preferia ela aberta, o sol preguiçosamente batendo em nós enquanto comemorávamos este dia especial.

"Pronto." Alice disse, e eu olhei para o espelho em frente de mim para ver que ela tinha feito a maquiagem mais bonita que eu poderia imaginar.

"Uau." eu disse.

"Você está perfeita!" Jess cantou. "Alice, você é um gênio."

"Eu sei, mas obrigada mesmo assim." ela riu.

"Obrigada, Alice. Está tão... natural, mas tão brilhante. Eu não sei como você conseguiu fazer isso." eu disse.

"É um dom natural." ela disse, sorrindo pra mim.

Eu a abracei, e então Jess. "Vocês são as melhores damas de honra que eu poderia encontrar. Eu não teria feito nada sem vocês duas."

"Pare de falar assim ou eu vou arruinar minha maquiagem!" Jess disse, me abraçando.

Todas rimos e então Alice falou novamente.

"Hora de colocar seu vestido. Jess, você vai ajudar segurando o cabelo da Bella."

"Ok." ela dise.

Alice e Jess tinham feito algo maravilhoso com meu cabelo também. Meu cabelo estava alto na minha cabeça, um pequeno coque segurado por uma presilha com uma safira de tamanho médio no centro. O cabelo que sobrava estava caindo em cachos abertos, caindo sobre os meus ombros como uma cascata.

Alice me ajudou a vestir meu vestido e Jess segurou meu cabelo para não bagunçar. Em pouco tempo, eu estava pronta. Coloquei meus sapatos, belos Jimmy Choo's com saltos altos e detalhes em prata. Eu tive que andar com eles por duas semanas antes de eu poder andar sem meus pés doerem.

"Você está perfeita!" Alice soltou. "Jess, pegue o buquê, e eu vou chamar Charlie até aqui."

Eu esperei enquanto elas saíram. Logo Jess estava de volta com meu buquê de lírios brancos e rosas cor-de-rosa, presos num lindo arranjo. Alice estava de volta também, com meu pai logo atrás dela.

"Bells," ele disse, seus olhos brilhando. "você está linda, querida."

"Obrigada pai." eu disse sorrindo. "Você está ótimo."

Eu nunca tinha visto Charlie num terno antes, e aqui estava ele, bem charmoso.

"Obrigado." ele corou. Nós rimos.

"Hora de ir. Bells, fique com o Charlie até você ouvir sua música, e então você pode andar pelo quintal até a clareira. Venha."

Nós todos descemos as escadas até a entrada dos fundos da casa.

"Fique aqui," Alice disse, seu pequeno buquê em suas mãos. "quando você ouvir sua música, você pode entrar."

"Okay."

"Vamos, Jess." Alice disse.

"Sorria, Bella!" Jess me disse, e então elas estavam fora, indo até a clareira enquanto a música das damas de honra era tocada.

Eu respirei profundamente.

"Você está pronta para isso, Bells?" Charlie perguntou.

Eu olhei para o meu pai. Ele estava feliz por mim, eu sabia disso, mas ele também estava preocupado."

"Eu estou, pai. Obrigada por tudo." eu disse, de todo meu coração.

"Você merece ser feliz. E eu sei que Edward vai fazer isso. Ele é um grande homem."

"Eu sei." eu sorri.

Ele sorriu para mim.

E então, a tradicional música de noiva começou a tocar. E de repente eu tinha borboletas fazendo uma festa no meu estômago.

"Não me deixe cair, pai." eu perguntei, enquanto olhava para o caminho que eu tinha que fazer.

"Nunca." ele disse.

Com isso, ele começou a andar, e devagar, eu o segui. Pareceu uma eternidade quando nós finalmente pudemos ver a clareira, onde os convidados estavam esperando.

Eu vi as flores no chão, fazendo um caminho para eu passar. Eu vi as cadeiras arranjadas e decoradas com flores. Eu vi um lindo altar no final, logo antes das primeiras árvores da floresta. E então, eu o vi.

Sorrindo largamente, seus olhos marejados com sua emoção. Eu vi sua boca tremendo, enquanto sorria para mim. Eu de repente vi a mim mesma ansiosa por estar lá com ele. Era apenas meu pai me segurando que me impediu de correr.

Nós andamos e então eu estava finalmente lá, olhando dentro dos brilhantes olhos verdes do meu Edward, enquanto meu pai estava dando minha mão para ele.

"Você está perfeita." ele sussurrou enquanto nós viramos para ver o ministro.

A próxima coisa que eu percebi foi quando Edward estava dizendo seu 'sim', aceitando-me como sua esposa, para sempre, para amar e cuidar.

E quando o ministro me perguntou a mesma coisa, eu não poderia dar nenhuma outra resposta.

"Sim."

Nos beijamos um pouco depois, e eu ouvi todos comemorando e batendo palmas. Eu estava tão feliz que parecia que meu coração ia parar.

Nós paramos de nos beijar quando o ar foi necessário, e então eu olhei para o meu marido enquanto ele olhava para mim.

"Eu amo você, Sra. Cullen." ele disse, sorrindo.

"Eu amo você também, Sr. Cullen." eu disse, também sorrindo.

Naquele momento fugaz, enquanto todos estavam batendo palmas para nós enquanto eu olhava nos olhos do homem que eu amo, eu não poderia estar mais feliz de ter cometido uma pequena loucura em toda a minha vida.

Tinha, de fato, provado ser a melhor coisa que eu já tinha feito.

* * *

_Aww, esses dois. *suspira* Quero um Edward pra mim, bjs. hahaha_

_Ainda temos o epílogo, comentem e ele vem ainda hoje! _

_Bjs!_


	22. Epílogo

_Eis o epílogo. O maior capítulo da fic, pra ser sincera, lol. Totalmente em EPOV. Aproveitem!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Epílogo**

**EPOV**

"Cullen, traga seu traseiro para cá!" o sargento gritou.

Eu suspirei, mas fiz como ele pediu.

"Sim, senhor?"

"Leve o seu pessoal para dentro da casa. Nós sabemos que os suspeitos estão lá, escondidos. Não façam nenhum barulho. Traga-os presos."

"Sim, senhor."

Eu fiz um sinal para Jazz, Eric, Mike e Tyler, os outros policiais que estavam comigo. Eles me seguirem até a janela no lado oeste da casa.

"Não façam nenhum barulho." eu sussurrei. "Vocês lembram as características dos nossos suspeitos?"

Eles assentiram.

"Ótimo. Vamos."

Mike e Tyler estavam indo para o lado leste da casa, enquanto Eric, Jazz e eu esperamos no lado oeste. Menos de dois minutos depois, eu ouvi algo no meu rádio.

"_Estamos aqui, Cullen_." Ouvi a voz de Mike.

Eu apertei o botão no meu rádio e então sussurrei.

"Estamos entrando. Mike, entre também. Tyler, fique guardando essa saída e a dos fundos. Atenção, todo mundo. Não deixem ninguém escapar."

"_Entendido._"

"Eric," eu disse. "você fica aqui e mantenha um olho em tudo."

Ele assentiu.

"Vamos, Jazz."

Jasper quebrou a tranca da janela quietamente, e então nós entramos na casa. Estávamos na sala de estar, e logo vimos Mike no corredor. Eu o mandei para o primeiro andar e pedi a Jasper para checar outros lugares enquanto eu estava procurando em tudo.

Enquanto eu estava no corredor procurando por possíveis esconderijos, eu ouvi um som. Parecia como um sussurro, mas eu não podia ter certeza.

"Jasper!"sussurrei.

Ele virou-se para me olhar.

Eu fiz um sinal com minha cabeça na direção de uma porta fechada alguns passos à minha frente, no lado esquerdo do corredor. Ele chegou mais perto. Vimos Mike descendo as escadas e eu fiz um sinal para ele também. Eles estavam atrás de mim enquanto eu quietamente coloquei uma mão na maçaneta.

Eu contei até três mentalmente e então abri a porta. Era um quarto pequeno, sem janelas, e eu podia jurar que eu tinha escutado o sussurro daqui.

"Não tem nada aqui." Mike sussurrou.

Eu não disse nada. Entretanto, eu vi um movimento com o canto do meu olho, e então... bingo. Pés embaixo das cortinas. Parecia que estávamos lidando com amadores. Chato.

Eu não disse nada enquanto ia até as cortinas, entediado até a morte em pegar esses suspeitos tão facilmente.

Fiz um sinal e então Jazz e Mike estavam atrás de mim. Eles puxaram as cortinas, e então eu estava olhando para uma muito familiar loira e um cara com longo cabelo escuro.

"Não tentem correr." Mike avisou.

Eu vi o olhar em seus rostos, e eu sabia que eles não iriam correr. Eles estavam em choque.

"Vocês dois estão presos." Jasper disse, pegando suas algemas e colocando na mulher loira – que ainda estava me olhando em choque – enquanto Mike fazia o mesmo com o cara.

"Por causa de quê?" o cara perguntou, ganhando um pouco de sua compostura de volta.

"O assassinato de Aro Volturi." eu disse.

Eles ficaram pálidos e eu virei para sair da casa.

"Edward..."

Eu parei e olhei para a mulher chamando por mim.

"O que, Tanya?"

"Você... Você não vai me deixar na cadeia, certo?"

"Você é a principal suspeita num caso de assassinato, Tanya. Você vai ficar na cadeia." eu disse, firme.

"Mas..."

"Sem mas." eu disse, e então olhei para o cara. "Ele é seu parceiro, Tanya?"

Ela não respondeu. Ela estava muito envergonhada. E, graças a Deus, eu não era mais afetado por ela. Nem sequer um pouco.

"Qual o seu nome?" eu perguntei ao cara.

"Você deveria saber." ele disse. "Ou estou sendo preso por engano?"

"Mais respeito." Jasper disse. "Responda a pergunta."

"Jacob Black." ele disse.

Eu sorri, satisfeito.

"Levem eles para o carro, rapazes. Eu preciso fazer uma ligação." eu disse, tirando meu telefone enquanto eles faziam o que eu pedi.

Tanya ainda olhou para mim, com olhos de cachorrinho, tentando me fazer mudar de ideia, mas ela estava perdendo seu tempo. Ela era uma assassina, o pior tipo de mulher que eu já tinha conhecido. Eu não seria afetado por ela mais.

Eu digitei os números e então pressionei o botão para fazer a ligação, e dez segundos depois, eu ouvi a voz mais bonita do mundo.

"_Edward! Graças a Deus você ligou. Eu estava preocupada."_

"Desculpe, amor. Eu liguei tão logo foi possível."

"_Então, você os pegou?"_

"Sim. Você nunca vai adivinhar quem eram."

"_Quem?_"

"Tanya e Jacob."

Eu ouvi seu ofegar, e então... "_O QUÊ?_"

"Eu estava surpreso como o inferno quando eu a vi, e então ela estava toda tentando me convencer a deixá-la fora da cadeia." eu suspirei.

"_Mas o que... O que Jacob estava fazendo com ela? Você tem certeza que é o mesmo Jacob?"_

"Bom, ele me disse que seu nome era Jacob Black e ele era exatamente como você me disse."

"_Bom Deus, eu não podia imaginar Jacob como um assassino."_

"Depois do que ele fez com você, eu poderia imaginar qualquer coisa."

"_Bem, eles não estão mais nas nossas vidas, e agora eles vão pagar pelo que fizeram."_

"Sim, eles vão. Eu tenho que ir." eu disse quando vi Jasper fazendo um sinal para mim da porta.

"_Você vai vir para o jantar?"_ ela perguntou.

"Sim." eu disse. "Eu posso demorar um pouco mais, tem muita papelada para fazer, mas eu devo estar em casa às oito."

"_Okay, vou esperar por você. Eu te amo, Edward."_

"Também te amo, Bella."

Eu desliguei e segui Jasper até o carro, e então, até a estação de polícia.

~.~

Às oito e meia, eu estacionei em cara, com um sorriso no meu rosto apenas por saber quem estava me esperando dentro de casa.

Eu entrei pela porta da frente e coloquei minhas chaves no pequeno gancho da parede.

"Baby?" chamei. "Estou em casa!"

Eu ouvi alguns barulhos na sala de estar e fui para lá, e a mais linda visão me recebeu.

Jamie, nossa pequena filha de apenas um ano, estava tentando andar. Bella estava com suas costas viradas para mim, mãos abertas chamando nossa filha para ir até ela. Eu fui para o lado dela para fazer a mesma coisa.

"Venha, Jamie." ela disse. "Venha pra mamãe."

"Paaapaaaaiiii" ela gritou quando ela me viu ao lado de sua mãe.

"Edward, você vai estragar tudo." Bella reclamou.

"Pare de reclamar, Bella." eu ri. "Venha pro papai, Jamie!"

Jamie tentou ficar em pé em seus próprios pés, mas ela caiu. Bella e eu a encorajamos mais uma vez, e então ela estava segurando no sofá, em pé. Ela fazia muito isso, mas nunca passava daí.

"Vem pro papai, Jamie." eu disse mais uma vez, andando um pouco para ela ver.

Jamie deu alguns pequenos passos, segurando no sofá, mas então, ela soltou suas mãos e ali estava ela. Andando devagar e lindamente até nós.

"Venha, Jamie." Bella disse, sua voz cheia com a emoção.

"Venha, princesa." eu disse, minha voz igual à de Bella.

Jamie finalmente chegou até nós, e Bella a pegou e abraçou, enquanto eu abraçava as duas, meus olhos marejados.

"Você andou, você andou!" Bella cantou para a nossa garota.

Eu beijei sua testa, e então os lábios de Bella.

"Que maneira perfeita de chegar em casa." eu disse.

Ela riu. "Eu não planejei isso. Ela apenas... ficou em seus pés, e bem... eu a encorajei. Eu estava preocupada que você não estaria em casa a tempo para ver isto."

"Estou feliz que eu estava." eu disse, sorrindo.

"Papai!" Jamie gritou, implorando por atenção.

Bella riu e colocou Jamie nos meus braços. Eu alegremente beijei minha pequena garota nas bochechas enquanto ela ria e tentava apertar minhas bochechas em suas pequenas mãozinhas.

"Jantar?" Bella disse.

"Claro. Estou faminto." eu a segui até a cozinha, Jamie murmurando em meus braços, dizendo 'papai' uma e outra vez.

Durante o jantar, eu disse a Bella sobre o caso. O marido de Tanya, Aro Volturi, tinha sido assassinado. Aconteceu que nós descobrimos que Tanya contratou alguém para matá-lo, desde que ele já tinha passado toda sua fortuna para o nome dela.

O cara que ela contratou, tinha perdido uma coisa, e com muita investigação, nós tínhamos acabado numa casa abandonada nos limites da cidade, onde Tanya e Jacob – o assassino – estavam escondidos. Seus planos eram voar para fora do país em dois dias. Bem, não mais.

Eles tinham confessado tudo, então agora eles estavam apenas esperando a decisão da sentença.

Nem eu nem Bella estávamos abalados com isso. Tanya e Jacob tinham seguido o pior caminho para suas vidas, então eles precisavam pagar por tudo que tinham feito.

Eu estava apenas feliz que eles não estariam nas nossas vidas mais. Nunca mais.

Já tinham-se passado dois anos desde que eu casei com Bella, e eu não podia estar mais feliz. Mesmo que o jeito que nós tivéssemos começado nosso relacionamento tenha sido apressado, tinha sido a coisa mais incrível até agora.

Nós éramos maravilhosos juntos. Nós encaixávamos. Jamie era nosso grande tesouro, e nós não podíamos reclamar da nossa vida.

Quem teria pensado que uma proposta maluca no pior momento possível iria trazer tanta felicidade?

**~ FIM ~**

* * *

**N/A: **_É isso, o fim! Gostaram? Jacob e Tanya nunca prestaram nessa fic, só dizendo. _

_Perdão pela demora em postar, eu tinha me planejado para postar o epílogo dia 18, mas acabei ficando ocupada e não deu. Como ontem (19/10) foi meu aniversário, eu me recusei a fazer qualquer coisa em relação às fics, então só hoje vim postar. :)_

_Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou e favoritou a história, e obrigada por acompanharem até aqui._

_Nos vemos numa próxima!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


End file.
